un poder inimaginable
by Alex outsutsuki
Summary: Qué pasaría si una persona tuviera un quirk, y este le otorgara las habilidades o cualidades de un saiyayin en cuanto a los zenkais y su habilidad de convertirse en mono gigante junto con una resistencia muy elevada, más la capacidad de usar el ki de una manera que tuviera las habilidades del mundo de naruto, como el sharingan, byakugan y rinnegan, más la capacidad de moldear los e
1. Chapter 1

UN PODER INIMAGINABLE

Introducción

Qué pasaría si una persona tuviera un quirk, y este le otorgara las habilidades o cualidades de un saiyayin en cuanto a los zenkais y su habilidad de convertirse en mono gigante junto con una resistencia muy elevada, más la capacidad de usar el ki de una manera que tuviera las habilidades del mundo de naruto, como el sharingan, byakugan y rinnegan, más la capacidad de moldear los elementos y sub elementos. Eso quiere decir que solo manipulara un solo tipo de energía para realizar las habilidades.

Capítulo 1 Memorias de un guerrero y un ninja

Nos centraremos en un planeta donde las personas tienen poderes mejor denominados quirks

El primer quirk detectado fue en un bebé que nació en Quig, China denominado un bebé brillante. Nadie sabía por qué la gente comenzó a tener quirks, pero se cree que es a causa del nacimiento de este bebé.

En sus inicios, esta gente fue rechazada ocasionando grandes conflictos, pero con el paso del tiempo, la posesión de un quirk llego a ser de lo más normal. Posteriormente, ya con el establecimiento de los héroes, algunas familias comenzaron a arreglar matrimonios entre personas con quirks poderosos para que sus hijos nacieran con quirks aún más fuertes o híbridos entre ambos.

La Policía, manteniendo el liderazgo y el protocolo, decidió no incluir a los usuarios de quirks en sus filas por temor a que los reclutas usaran sus poderes como armas. Después que los quirks comenzaran a aparecer, todos en el mundo querían ser héroes; usuarios profesionales de quirks con el permiso para luchar contra quienes utilizan sus quirks para el mal. Por lo tanto, el sueño de ser un superhéroe como profesión podrá hacerse realidad. Asimismo, surgieron personas que usaban los quirks como una ventaja para sus actos criminales, y fue a causa de esto que los nombrados héroes comenzaron a surgir, para evitar estas fechorías

Nos encontramos en el momento en que un niño llamado izuku midoriya, un niño de 4 años, con el pelo de color verde algo alborotado, con una playera de color naranja con un pantalón color azul oscuro, ojos color verdes, tenía unas pocas pecas en su cara y en este momento se encontraba en el hospital esperando su turno para que pasara al aula donde se encontraba el doctor para descubrir cuál era su quirt.

Luego de un rato paso al aula con su madre la cual es una mujer de aprox 20 años de edad de delgada figura con un suéter de color rosa con un pantalón de color verde, con el pelo del mismo color que su hijo.

Dentro del aula

Se empezó a realizar un chequeo para ver que quirt tiene el niño.

DESPUES DE UN MOMENTO

Señora su hijo ya ha desarrollado su particularidad solo que no sé cuál es exactamente solo se puede ver esa cola de mono a simple vista, pero tiene en su cuerpo algún tipo de energía, ya que su cuerpo pose mucha energía-dijo el doctor

Oh ya veo-dijo la madre del chico

Me imagino que esa energía que posee la podrá utilizar de algún modo eso sería todo-dijo pensativo el doctor

Bueno eso es todas muchas gracias doctor dijo despidiéndose la madre del niño

Adiós- dijo midoriya al doctor con una sonrisa

De regreso a su casa

Bueno pequeño ahora solo debes de ver cómo puedes utilizar tu particularidad, pero mañana veras eso buenas noches y por cierto que lindo te vez con esa colita de mono. En pesando a tocarla.

Mama- dijo con verguencia izuku

Que pasa-dijo la mama apretándole la cola de mono con fuerza

Aahh- grito izuku

Huy perdón- dijo disculpándose y soltando la cola de mono

Bueno hijo hora de dormir- dijo despidiéndose la madre

Buenas noches mama- dijo izuku empezando a dormirse

Luego de un rato en el sueño de izuku

Izuku se encontraba caminando por una habitación en blanco, preguntándose en donde estaba y porque estaba en ese lugar.

De repente surgieron dos personas, un hombre musculoso con un dogi naranja con el símbolo de la tortuga con pelo negro pero con forma como de puerco espín, el otro era un joven con un traje naranja con negro, pelo rubio con ojos azules y bigotes que asemejaban a un zorro.

Izuku se espantó, pero pregunto quiénes eran-dijo el niño peliverde

Tranquilo, tranquilo no te haremos nada -dijo el hombre.

Ola niño –dijo el joven

El niño se tranquilizó, pero volvió a preguntar quiénes eran.

Hola mi nombre es son goku- dijo el hombre ahora conocido como son goku.

Bueno mi nombre es naruto uzumaki- dijo el joven peli rubio

Ya veo – dijo izuku, pero pregunto que querían

No te preocupes pequeño- dijo goku

Solo venimos a explicarte las capacidades que poses- dijo el joven pelirrubio

De que hablan-pregunto izuku

De tu poder es como la llaman-dijo con algo de confusión goku

Se refieren a mi particularidad-dijo izuku con duda

Si eso es que en nosotros le decimos diferente pero bueno que se le va hacer- dijo naruto con algo despreocupación

Bueno yo lo conocía como ki, que la energía vital del ser vivo y te ayuda a localizar a otros y ver su nivel de fuerza, al igual fortalece el cuerpo haciéndolo más fuerte, rápido, etc. Y el hecho de ser un sayayin no lo hacía más fácil pues éramos de una raza distinta a la del ser humano pues nuestra juventud es más larga para durar más en las peleas, lo que nos diferenciaba era que teníamos cola-dijo goku explicándole un poco el hecho de tener cola.

Ósea que tengo ese poder –dijo izuku estupefacto pero pregunto por qué le dolió cuando su mama le apretó la cola.

Eso es porque la cola es como nuestro punto débil, pero si la entrenas no susera pero te dolerá bastante y por cierto la cola te permite en transformarte en un mono gigante descontrolado al ver la luna llena- dijo goku con calma

¡QUUE! –dijo izuku espantado pues no esperaba eso

Tranquilo pequeño- dijo goku con su sonrisa característica

Pero como quiere que me tranquilice si en vez de ser un héroe seré alguien que lastima a los demás- dijo izuku preocupado por el asunto

Solo tendrás que entrenar esa trasformación-dijo goku como si fuera algo común

¡EH! Como- pregunto izuku curioso

Solo tendrás que controlar tus instintos animales y con recuperar la razón, pero te recomiendo que lo agás en un lugar apartado porque ocasionaras muchos destrozos, ya que de lo contrario afectaras alas personas.

Creo ya entendí –dijo izuku algo nervioso pero a la vez feliz

Bueno ahora es mi turno- dijo esta vez naruto

Mis habilidades yo las conocía como ninjutsu, este nos permitía manipular los elementos, que eran fuego, agua, viento, tierra y rayo etc. Los cuales eran básicos pero los puedes combinar ejerciendo los elementos como madera, cristal, hielo, lava, velocidad, explosivo, etc. Pero eso dependerá de ti, también obtendrás el sharingan, byakugan y rinnegan que son poderes oculares-dijo naruto con algo de envidia pues el no tuvo ninguno de esos ojos.

Increíble, pero, Que es eso de poderes oculares -dijo izuku con curiosidad

Son, se detuvo a media frase pues no sabía cómo explicarlos, hasta que se le ocurrió una forma de hacerlo.

Bueno empecemos por el primero que es el sharingan, este te otorgan una visión más nítida para ver a tu enemigo, puedes compilar sus habilidades, aunque como no hay más personas con este poder creo que podrás copiar los elementos de algunos héroes siempre y cundo hayas ya dominado el poder de los elementos principales- dijo con calma naruto para ver si entendió

Eso quiere decir que si veo a alguien usando madera, lo podría copiar-pregunto izuku con duda

En cierto punto si pero tendrás que dominar el elemento agua y tierra que son la combinación para el elemento madera- dijo con calma naruto para explicar cómo funciona

¡OHH! YA ENTENDI –Dijo izuku emocionado

También el sharingan tiene una evolución pero luego te lo explicare cuando lo despiertes pero será cuando seas más fuerte para que no tengas que matar a tu mejor amigo – dijo con algo de nerviosismo de como reaccionaria el niño

Tengo que matar a alguien-dijo con miedo izuku

No solo es que antes tendrías que matar a tu mejor amigo o perder a un ser querido para que logres evolucionarlo, pero ese no será el caso-dijo tranquilizando al niño

Qué bueno no quisiera matar a alguien.-dijo el izuku más tranquilo

El byakugan es algo distinto te permite ver atra vez de las cosas, también te permite atacar a los órganos para dejarlos en un estado crítico, junto con unas técnicas especiales-dijo con calma naruto

Que raros ojos- dijo izuku pensativo

Jajajaja empezó a reír naruto, pero se recompuso y empezó a explicar el último ojo

Bueno dejando eso de lado el ultimo es el rinnegan, este el prácticamente el poder ocular más fuerte pero también es algo cansado si no lo controlas-explico naruto

¡OHH! Este se nos está acabado el tiempo –dijo naruto con nerviosismo

Bueno te daremos nuestras memorias para que puedas controlar tu poder- dijo goku que en la explicación de naruto se había quedado callado.

Haci naruto y goku tocaron la frente del pequeño peliverde con los dedos dándole los recuerdos de entrenamientos y como controlar su poder.

Bueno eso es todo empezó a decir naruto pero fue interrumpido por goku que le dio una semilla del ermitaño y le explico que tendría que sembrarla para que produzca semillas que te curan instantáneamente pero que dilataran un mes en que salgan diez le explico goku y se despidió junto a naruto que empezaron a desaparecer, pero que no sería la ultimo vez le afirmaron ambos.

Está bien adiós-dijo izuku con calma

Se empezó a despertar y apareció en su cama pero sintió los recuerdos de las personas que conoció y se emocionó ya que podría ser un héroe pero debía entrenar sus poderes para no lastimar a los demás, ya que la transformación de mono gigante le causaba miedo pero si lo lograba dominarla sería muy fuerte.

Lo que no sabía izuku es que se le pego ese espíritu de volverse de más fuerte de un sayayin, al igual que ese espíritu por las peleas.

Izuku fue con su madre y le explico todo lo que le sucedió.

Su madre estaba sorprendida pero lo apoyaría en su entrenamiento.

En eso su madre decía que se iban a mudar para que pueda practicar sus poderes.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	2. Chapter 2

Ingreso a la U.A

Time skip 12 años después

Izuku se encontraba caminando por la ciudad, pues estaba comprando las cosas que le había pedido su madre, cuando de repente se escucha que algunas personas gritan ya que un estudiante, él se encontraba atrapado por un villano que parecía lodo, pero los héroes no podían hacer nada, solo evitaban que la demás gente se hacer que uno de estos héroes era kamui Woods que puso una barricada de madera para detener a las personas, esto le llamo la atención a izuku y discretamente activo su sharingan de tres tomoes para copiar ese elemento, lográndolo con éxito para que después lo practique.

El empezó ver la escena con algo de molestia del porque los héroes no hacían nada, aunque algo de impotencia ya que no podía actuar ya que si no sería considerado un criminal si usaba sus poderes sin el permiso de héroe autorizado , pero él estuvo a punto de saltar a ayudarlo cuando del cielo callo el héroe número uno de todos el cual tomo al estudiante con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho soltó un solo golpe mando a volar al villano, izuku se sorprendió por el golpe pues fue muy fuerte.

Este héroe se hacía llamar All Might él era conocido como símbolo de la paz, izuku vio como metía al villano en unas botellas el estaba punto de irse pero a izuku le llamo la atención pues él lo conocía ya que era famoso, mas sin embargo se le ocurrió algo.

All might se empezó a retirar, empezando a brincar cuando se da cuenta que le queda poca energía, aterriza en el techo de un edificio dejando caer su transformación que era una apariencia un poco como si fuera una esqueleto de su persona , pues había perdido su forma musculosa dejándolo en un estado deplorable cuando se escucha un grito de un joven.

Que tú eras all might- dijo en un grito izuku al héroe que estaba con la cara de nerviosismo, ya que lo habían descubierto.

Por favor no le vayas a decir nada a nadie-pidió el héroe casi suplicante al joven

Bueno no importa menciono izuku haciendo caer a all might, pero solo si tiene un combate conmigo-dijo izuku feliz

EHH un combate, pero si eres un estudiante no- pregunto all might al joven

Bueno es que voy a ir a la U.A para convertirme en héroe, pero me gustaría un combate de práctica con usted ya que me gustaría ver cuánto e avanzado desde entonces-dijo izuku con sus manos en la nuca.

No estoy seguro de aceptar- dijo con algo de duda el símbolo de la paz

AHH por favor-decía izuku algo triste de que no lo está convenciendo

No es eso muchacho es solo que yo no sé si mi cuerpo me lo permite ya que no estoy del todo en condición ya que, dijo empezando levantar su playera color blanco, mostrando una herida de gran magnitud en abdomen, el empezó a explicar que está herida la recibió hace 5 años de un enemigo dañándolo de gravedad en cuanto a los órganos, pues no podía activar su poder todo el tiempo.

OHH ya veo por qué cómo es que pierde su poder –dijo pensativo el joven pero no se iba a rendir en probar sus poderes con el símbolo de paz.

Bueno le propongo algo –dijo izuku llamando la atención a all might

Y que sería eso- contesto el símbolo de la paz al joven

Que ágamos una competencia de fuerza y no una pelea, pero si usted gano lo llevo a comer y le curo su herida, aunque si yo gano usted me podría enseñar de aquí hasta que empiecen clases, ok –propuso con una sonrisa.

Enserio me puedes curar menciono con algo de duda el símbolo de la paz

Claro no hay problema- contesto el izuku

Está bien, pero será mañana y no solo eso pues si me ganas te daré algo mejor que solo entrenarte contesto el héroe número uno.

Está bien dijo emocionado el joven peli verde con alegría pero, recordó algo y grito

AHH ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la costa para que no ocasionemos problemas, si –dijo izuku apurado

Está bien joven pero llevare a alguien- explico el símbolo de la paz al joven

No hay problema, bueno nos vemos, adiós-dijo izuku con una sonrisa y empezó a cubrirse con un aura blanca y salió volando.

El símbolo de la paz se quedó sorprendido de que podía volar, pero recuperando el shock inicial de la sorpresa, dijo creo que lo he encontrado a mi sucesor, nos vemos joven, de repente recordó que no sabía el nombre del joven que acababa de conocer y se golpeó la frente por esoy pensó creo que tengo que ir con mi maestro para que venga.

Luego de unos minutos en un lugar algo alejado de la ciudad

Mama ya llegue – dijo izuku a su madre que estaba en la cocina

Ola cariño por que te tardaste mucho-pregunto con duda la mama de izuku

Bueno es que conocí a all might-dijo con calma a su madre y empezó a explicarle lo que paso en la ciudad

Pero hijo este seguro en probar tu fuerza con all might- pregunto con nerviosismo y miedo por su hijo.

Si mama no hay problema le contesto, por cierto me quieres acompañar le pregunto a su madre

Claro quiero estar presente- contesto su madre

Que bien, pero tienes una semilla de esas por si me sobre esfuerzo o lastimo al señor all might –pregunto izuku a su madre

Claro hay 5 y una se está sembrando contesto su madre, por cierto ya está la comida agrego su mama para que izuku se fuera sentar a comer.

Está bien- que ya tengo hambre, cuando se escuchó su estómago rugir lo que hiso reír a su mama.

Su mama empezó a recordar lo que había hecho su hijo por volverse fuerte.

FLASH BACK

Después de descubrir su quirk y comentárselo a su mama ella decidió ir a un lugar alejado un poco de la ciudad pero que también valla a una escuela.

Izuku trata de probar sus poderes gracias a los recuerdos de goku empezó a hacer ejercicios físicos y de control de energía más sin embargo cuando trato de controlar los elementos la primera vez que lo intento fue algo malo ya que había prendido un árbol en fuego, pero logro apagarlo por impulso lanzando agua de su boca.

También trato de quitar su debilidad de la cola de mono pero sufrió mucho, aunque logro realizar el entrenamiento de su cola gracias a su mama ya que le apretaba su cola debes en cuando se portaba mal o realizaba algo muy destructivo, también logro controlar los poderes oculares. Principalmente el byakugan gracias alos recuerdos de naruto, más el sharingan no lo había logrado madurar y el rinnegan apenas lo mantenía ya que se cansaba muy rápido.

Cuando logro volverse más fuerte a la edad 8 , pues había logrado manejar los 5 elementos pero no a la perfección pero ya era algo, también había aprendido a volar lo cual le facilitaba ir a la escuela, donde lo trataban como un niño normal pues no le gustaba presumir pero debes en cuando lo molestaban unos niños ya que pensaban que no tenía uno, pero simplemente los dejaba inconscientes.

Ala edad de 12 años logro un sub elemento el cual era el hielo el cual lo logro crear viendo la nieve y el hielo en temporada de invierno, él ya había logrado manejar los 5 elementos básicos pues estar en un entorno natural le ayudo bastante, también había logrado las bolas de energía y hacer la técnica de son goku la cual era el kaio-ken , pero a esa edad empezó a tratar de dominar su transformación de ozaru o mono gigante ya que antes se dormía temprano para no ver la luna llena, en su primer intento destruyo bastante el bosque, su madre se mantenía escondida en su casa que estaba bastante alejada ella no se metía pues pensaba que su hijo podía solo, esa noche izuku callo dormido después de transformarse y paso la noche a fuera.

Pero en su tercer intento su madre intervino gritándole que recuperara la razón ya que estaba bastante angustiada por su hijo, izuku en su forma de mono gigante estaba a punto de atacar a su madre pero se detuvo, logrando mantener la razón aun trasformado, logrado volver a la normalidad con sus ojos rojos con tres tomoes lo cual significaba que había madurado, fue gracias al sharingan recupero la razón, después de esos sucesos izuku logro convertirse casi a voluntad en mono gigante pero siempre necesitaba lanzar una bola de energía que generara los rayos luz para transformase.

A los 14 años logra mantener el rinnegan pero no sabía ocupar otro camino más que el Deva y el camino Preta, los cuales le permitan manipular la gravedad y adsorber energía.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ala mañana siguiente

Izuku iba volando con su madre en brazos ya que ella no podía volar aunque su hijo le había explicado el uso del ki ya que esa era el nombre de la energía que tenía su cuerpo, pero que todos tenían esa energía pero que en menor cantidad, pues el había nacido con mucha de esa energía, el le había enseñado a sentir las presencias y a que aprendiera a volar. Pero se le dificultaba pues apenas flotaba unos metros, por eso su hijo la llevaba cargando.

En la costa se encontraban all might y su maestro esperando al joven que el símbolo de la paz había conocido y lo estaban esperando para ver de que era capas

Estas seguro de esto all might- dijo un hombre viejito de estatura pequeña con barba y llevaba un traje.

Si, él es especial sin contar que a diferencia de otros jóvenes que me conocen se lanzarían así a mí por autógrafos, más sin en cambio el me pidió una pelea inicialmente pero termine aceptando una prueba de fuerza-explico all might a su maestro

En ese momento se vio una estela de luz en el cielo que se empezó a acercar, revelando que era izuku con una persona cargando, la cual era femenina.

Hola señor all might-saludo el joven peliverde al símbolo de la paz que estaba en su forma débil, empezó a bajar dejando a su madre en el suelo.

Hola joven quien es la mujer que te acompaña- pregunto con curiosidad el símbolo de la paz.

OHH ella es mi mama quiso venir a ver la prueba de fuerza, pues desde que le mencione que lo conocí- izuku explico con calma.

Buenas tardes me presento soy la madre de izuku midoriya, me presento mi nombre es inko midoriya-se presentó la mujer

Ya veo, por cierto creo que usted sabe quién soy verdad-dijo y cuestiono el símbolo de la paz

Si, señor all might mi hijo me lo dijo pero no se preocupe no diré nada- contesto la mama de izuku

Gracias contesto el símbolo de la paz, bueno te quiero presentar a mi maestro su nombre es Torino-presento all might

Buenas tardes, respondió el ahora conocido como Torino

El va a ver la prueba y si eres apto o no- explico all might

Apto para que- preguntaron tanto madre como hijo al símbolo de la paz

Al final lo verán explico all might y dijo que si comenzamos

SII-dijo con felicidad el joven peliverde

Nunca cambiaras verdad-dijo su madre

En ese momento el señor Torino como la madre de izuku se alejaron, un poco dejando el paso libre.

Espero que su hijo pueda si quiera moverlo-dijo el maestro de all might

No se preocupe por él, yo me preocuparía por el estado del señor all might, ya que porque sé que está herido-dijo la madre de izuku al hombre junto a ella.

Torino se extrañó pero vio para ver el resultado.

Izuku y all might se sentaron en unas rocas y apoyaron ambos sus brazos en una roca que iban a ocupar como mesa.

Uno –dijo izuku

Dos-dijo all might entrado en su modo musculoso

TRES-GRITARON AMBOS

En ese momento se sintió una presión de fuerza en donde izuku empezó a emanar una capa blanca y all might hacia esfuerzo, pero con la fuerza que ejercían estaban cuarteando la roca y el suelo poco a poco.

QUE grito el pequeño hombre con sorpresa y asombro total pues su mandíbula estaba hasta el suelo, mientras la madre del joven lo veía algo sorprendida.

Como es esto posible-dijo el pequeño hombre saliendo de su shok

De pronto en un momento izuku estaba cediendo terreno pero no se daba por vencido y trataba de recuperar, pero no podía cuando

En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo en el área de donde estaba izuku y all might

Gran Torino estaba expectante de quien gano, se empezó a despejar el humo rebelando el brazo de izuku en sima del de all might.

Gane- explico izuku con una sonrisa y empezando a brincar

Veo que si- dijo all might

Empezaron a hablar de unas cosas, cuando se acercó su madre y lo felicito

Gran Torino se le acerco a all might para asentirle y all might estuvo de acuerdo.

Joven izuku le quiero ofrecer algo-dijo el símbolo de paz llamando la atención de izuku y su madre

EHH exclamo izuku con duda.

Quiero que tú seas mi sucesor- dijo con algo de seriedad el símbolo de paz.

Pero porque yo- menciono con duda izuku

Bueno para ser sincero no me queda mucho tiempo como un símbolo de la paz y empezó a buscar un sucesor desde hace tiempo, mas quería a alguien que valorara la justicia y que no busque solo la fama y el dinero como muchos héroes actuales, aunque, debo de admitir que con tu poder podrás mantener la paz- explico el símbolo de la paz

Aunque cuando dijiste que podías curarme debo de admitir que pensé que podía seguir siendo el símbolo de paz, pero lo que necesita esta sociedad es un cambio de una mente joven, aunque no pensé que me ibas a ganar- menciono el símbolo de la paz.

Yo no, no sé qué decir- menciona midoriya

Te pido que aceptes, por favor – dijo el símbolo de la paz.

Está bien, pero si quiere lo puedo curar- menciono izuku empezando a buscar la semilla en su bolsillo

Mire tome- dijo izuku con felicidad y entregando la semilla

Bueno yo también te entrego esto-dijo all might quitándose un pelo para que se convierta en un faro para la sociedad.

Ambos intercambiaron sus objetos, pero luego que, ambos dijeron que se lo tenía que comer, aunque en el caso del cabello haría efecto en 4 horas.

Ambos se lo comieron, pero all might callo de rodillas al momento de comérsela y estaba soportando al dolor, empezó a liberar un vapor se su cuerpo.

Valla que estaba lastimado -menciono la madre de izuku

Valla que si- dijo izuku con algo de sorpresa

QUE fue lo que le dieron- dijo algo exaltado Torino, pues veía a su alumno sufriendo.

Le dimos una semilla del ermitaño, esta te cura de todas tus heridas del cuerpo, aunque el de all might estaba demasiado dañado.

Termino el progreso y poco a poco se fue levantando el símbolo de paz con forma musculosa.

All might estas bien- pregunto con algo de preocupación en su voz.

Si estoy bien, gracias izuku-dijo el ex símbolo de paz

Estas seguro-dijo gran Torino

Si no hay problema, es más ya no estoy ocupando mas one for all, para mantener mi forma-dijo con alegría all might.

INCREIBLE-dijo el maestro de all might

Veo que estaba herido su energía se cuadruplico, eso quiere decir que se volvió mas fuerte que yo- dijo de caído el joven peli verde.

Bueno señor creo que nos retiramos-dijo empezando a levitar algo, la madre de izuku

Como es que puede volar- pregunto sorprendido el señor Torino a ala madre de izuku

Yo le enseñe contesto izuku con alegría

Como es posible- pregunto el símbolo de la paz

Pues digamos que mi hijo tiene un tipo de energía, esta se puede ocupar de distintas formas como volar, detectar la presencia de otras personas y lanzar energía, pero eso no quiere decir que nada más en la tenga ya según el todas las personas la tienen lo tendrás que aprender a controlarla, asi fue como yo aprendí, pero bueno no vuelo tan rápido como el ya que el tiene una energía exagerada con las demás personas.

Esta bien, por cierto izuku nos vemos mañana para entrenar aquí- dijo el símbolo de la paz

Si no hay problema todavía quedan 2 meses para la U.A. inicie sus exámenes de ingreso-dijo con alegría

TIME SQUIP (2meses después)

Izuku se encontraba en la entrada para hacer su examen en la preparatoria U.A.

 **Hasta otro capitulo**

 **Si muchos preguntan el por qué izuku tiene esa actitud, pues digamos que me llamo la atención en cambiarle un poco la personalidad y quitar le ese actitud de cobarde y de fan a all might, esto se debe a que la actitud de un saiyayin es un poco energética en el caso de goku, pero también naruto era algo imperativo, pero no por eso lo voy a poner como un tonto.**

 **Si no más bien que actuara algo imperativo, pero en momentos de pelea se pondrá serio.**

 **Eso seria todo nos vemos en la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3

Un test de quirk

Izuku se encontraba en la entrada para hacer el examen de entrada de la U.A.

Empezó a caminar para entrar, pero se topó con una chica de cabello castaño corto que le llegaba al cuello con mechones largos al frente que le llegaban a los hombros, ojos cafés de tez blanca quien usaba el mismo uniforme, que tenía dos puntos rojos en sus mejillas.+ vas a hacer el examen-pregunto con duda la chica

Hola si voy a ser el examen de admisión a la U.A.-dijo con mucha felicidad izuku con una sonrisa

Bueno nos vemos- dijo muy nerviosa y sonrojada la chica que se empezó a retirar.

Adiós- dijo con algo de extrañeza por la actitud de la chica.

Izuku entro al aula donde empezó a ver que avía muchos alumnos, que son los que iban presentar el examen escrito, izuku paso fácilmente el examen escrito y ahora se dirigía a donde se realizaría el examen práctico, izuku vio con asombro que el salón donde estaban era enorme, de pronto vio al maestro.

Hola- dijo el maestro energéticamente a los alumnos

Todos los alumnos tenían una gota estilo anime por la actitud del maestro

El maestro se deprimió y empezó a explicar la función del examen.

La explicación es la misma que la del anime.

Así empezó a la cuenta regresiva para que empiece el examen práctico que es de destruir robots con forme a los puntos que valgan.

Empiecen grito el maestro a los alumnos.

EHH- dijeron todos los alumnos

QUE en un combate real no hay cuenta regresiva- dijo el maestro

De repente todos los alumnos salieron corriendo cada un en un área especificada.

Midoriya se dirigía a al área B donde empezó a ver a sus compañeros destruir uno que otro robot, el de igual forma empezó a destruir uno que otro robot con una velocidad sorprendente, todos los demás estudiantes estaban sorprendidos por el poder del chico de verde.

En el aula de maestros estaban sorprendidos del chico llamado izuku por tal muestra de poder,

All might estaba algo sorprendido, pero después de convivir 2 meses con el ya estaba algo acostumbrado a las sorpresas de izuku, pues siempre superaba sus expectativas.

Libérenlo- dijo uno de los maestros para que otro presione un botón.

En la arena

Empezó a temblar, derivando algunos edificios se empezó a divisar un robot gigante que media alrededor de 100 mts de altura.

Los estudiantes empezaron a correr en dirección contraria pues era demasiado para ellos, bueno todos menos midoriya que estaba viendo el robot con calma y emoción, pues sus células sayayin lo hacían emocionar, estaba a punto de salir a atacarlo cuando oyó un voz de dolor de una joven, el vio he identifico a la joven que conoció en la entrada y salió corriendo a salvarla, pues estaba a punto de ser aplastada por el robot.

Todo mientras lo veía un joven con gafas con un traje color azul y dos turbinas saliendo de sus piernas.

Llegando a ver a joven izuku llego y vio que estaba atrapada de su pierna con una varilla enredada.

Izuku viendo esto agarro la varilla y empezó a desdoblarla con algo de facilidad, esto sorprendió a la chica pero no pudo articular una palabra, pues izuku la cargo al estilo nupcial y empezó a volar a un edificio, izuku la bajo ala joven y salió volando preparando un golpe.

El brazo se empezó a iluminar con unas líneas rojas activado el one for all, pero se cubrió de roca el puño de izuku, izuku soltó el golpe a la cara del robot, destrozando la cara del robot por completo, izuku luego del golpe voló a donde estaba la chica que tenía una cara de asombro total, que no se dio cuenta de que izuku la volvió a cargar y la bajo al suelo.

Los maestros estaban con los ojos como platos, por lo demostrado.

Luego de un rato sonó el timbre de que finalizaba el examen práctico.

Izuku se empezó a ver el brazo con una mueca, pues su brazo estaba algo lastimado aunque no estaba sorprendido ya que había ocupado el one for all al 15% de su poder y había sobre pasado su límite, aunque la roca amortiguo algo el daño, gracias eso todavía se podía mover.

De pronto una anciana, que se llamaba recupery girl, empezó a hablar con izuku.

Disculpa muchacho te encuentras bien- pregunto recupery girl a izuku

Si no hay problema, solo es un rasguño- dijo con calma izuku

Está bien- dijo algo más calmada pero sorprendida por lo demostrado pues estaba en el aula de maestros.

Los alumnos estaban retirándose cuando la chica le da las gracias a izuku.

No te preocupes pero cuál es tu nombre -dijo izuku con calma y una sonrisa

La chica se sonrojo por la sonrisa del chico de verde y contesto- mi nombre es uraraka ochaco, y el tuyo pregunto la chica algo nerviosa.

Midoriya izuku- contesto con alegría izuku a la chica

Bueno nos vemos- dijo con calma izuku empezando a volar

Adiós- dijo la chica algo roja.

Un mes después

Las clases iban a comenzar en la U.A.

Izuku por obvias razones paso el examen con facilidad con 130 puntos 70 por heroísmo y 60 de combate dejando algo impresionados al resto de los maestros.

Estaban por empezar las clases izuku estaba corriendo por que estaba por llegar tarde al primer día de clases, entro a la escuela y empezó a buscar su aula la cual era 1-A, entro corriendo al aula ganándose la mirada de los alumnos.

Donde se veía a un joven con lentes y el pelo color azul regañando a un chico que tenía los pies encima de la banca, con pelo alborotado color amarillo, que tenía una cara de molestia.

¿?: Baja tus pies de la mesa, es irrespetuoso para los alumnos, la escuela y los que la fabricaron.

¿?: Claro que no, ¿de dónde vienes bastardo?

¿?: ¡Soy Ida Tenya! Vengo de la prestigiosa escuela secundaria Somei – le contestaba un chico alto de pelo negro y lentes.

¿?: ¡Un maldito elite! ¡Voy a disfrutar aplastarte! – decía un chico de cabellera rubia opaco alborotada y abundante, con pupilas de color rojo.

Ida: ¿Qué? eso es algo cruel, ¿seguro que tu aspiras a ser un héroe?

Qué bueno que llegue-dijo con alivio en su voz izuku

OYE se escuchó una voz, la cual pertenecía al joven peliazul con gafas.

EHH que pasa-dijo con duda en su voz izuku

Un buen estudiante siempre llega 10 min antes- dijo casi a gritos

Bueno tu no vives en las afueras de la cuidad- dijo para quitarse de encima al chico

QUE fue el grito de la clase ya que eran más de 100Km, aun con un vehículo tardarías como 5 horas- grito la mayor parte del grupo.

Izuku estaba a punto de responder cuando de repente suena una voz.

Ola izuku-kun –dijo una voz de chica en la espalda de izuku

OHH hola uraraka-chan –menciono izuku con una sonrisa

Uraraka estaba algo roja pero pregunto- como es que hiciste eso del robot con solo un golpe- menciona por curiosidad y asombro, pues se me olvido preguntarte ayer eso- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro esto llamo la atención de todos en el aula.

Izuku estaba apenado y dijo no es para tanto cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Lo menciono como si fuera algo sencillo.

Todos en la clase se les quedaron viendo a las tres personas que estaban en la entrada del salón. Pero la plática de estas fue interrumpida por las palabras de algo que venía de atrás de ellos.

¿?: ¡Si quieren hacer amiguitos mejor vayan a otro lado!

Los tres presentes quedaron impactados al ver una especie de gusano con cara de humano tirado en el suelo.

¿?: ¡Esta es una escuela para futuros héroes!

Los tres presentes quedaron impactados al ver como aquel gusano en realidad era una bolsa de dormir con alguien dentro.

¿?: Se tardaron 8 segundos en reaccionar, ¡en serio los alumnos no son razonables! ¡Soy Aizawa Shota y soy su nuevo maestro!

Toda la clase quedo impactada por lo que aquel hombre extraño acababa de decir.

Aizawa: es repentino pero ¡pónganse estos y vamos al campo! – dijo sacando ropas de deporte con la insignia de UA.

Pero que paso con la bienvenida- dijo uraraka con duda

Si van a ser héroes no tendrá tiempo para eso- contesto el maestro.

Luego de un rato

Toda la clase se encontraba en el patio de la escuela.

Un test de quirts fue el grito de la clase a su maestro.

Bueno esto es para ver cómo es que manejan sus quirk y el control que tienen de el- explico el maestro a sus alumnos.

Izuku-llamo el profesor al mencionado.

AHH si contesto con duda el peli verde

Tú fuiste el primero en el examen práctico de ingreso, no- pregunto el maestro

Si porque- contesto izuku aun con la duda

QUUE FUE EL GRITO de un chico rubio con ira en su voz

Izuku y su maestro vieron quien provoco el grito.

AHH, o hola kacchan menciono izuku feliz

EHH se detuvo el mencionado viendo al peli verde y dijo eres tu maldito deku menciono con ira bakugo katsuku.

Ustedes se conocen -pregunto con duda el maestro.

Si él y yo íbamos en la misma escuela por un año pero, me tuve cambiar de escuela-explico con calma izuku a su maestro.

Ya veo- dijo su maestro

Yo soy el que obtuvo mejor puntaje en el examen práctico-grito con ira el pelirrubio

Eso no es cierto menciono el maestro con fastidio tu tienes 100 puntos en combate pero, izuku tiene 70 de rescate y 60 de combate lo que da un total de 130 puntos-dijo el maestro dejando con asombro a todos en la clase.

Exijo ver quien es mejor en esa prueba-grito y exigió el peli rubio

Está bien, lo que tendrán que hacer es que lanzaran esta pelota usando su quirt pero ver la distancia de altura-explico el maestro

Ok-dijo sin cuestionar nada izuku

Ja-dijo con arrogancia en su voz

El primero en pasar en el lanzamiento de pelota, es bakugo, el lanzo la pelota con una gran explosión gritando muere, izuku lo vio con sus ojos rojos representando el sharingan y logro copiar el elemento explosivo, bakugo obtuvo 705.4mts,.

Luego paso izuku pero, pregunto que si podía usar todo su poder-a su maestro y a su compañero.

Claro no hay problema no habrá diferencia-contesto bakugo. Su maestro solo asintió pues quería ver su potencial.

Bueno está bien- contesto con calma izuku empezando a prepararse y activo el one for all al 15%, su cuerpo se hincho por lo que estaba ejerciendo sus músculos y empezó brillar con líneas color rojo, esto sorprendió a todos incluso a su maestro que abrió los con sorpresa pues ya sabía de qué el sucesor de all might, las chicas tenían un sonrojo pues su cuerpo se remarca en el traje que tenía y los hombres veían con asombro y celos pues las miradas de las chicas estaban en el peliverde, izuku empezó a brillar con algo de relámpagos en su cuerpo y grito KAIO-KEN siendo en vuelto con el aura de color rojo, lo cual ocasiono que su cuerpo se hinchara más y ocasiona que se rompa su prenda superior, dejando ver su abdomen muy bien trabajado junto con los músculos de sus brazos, pero su piel se tornó roja, los presentes fueron derribados por las ondas de viento, izuku dijo puño del dragón y lanzo la pelota con pura fuerza bruta, todos salieron volando pues al lanzarla genero una corriente que los saco como si fuera un golpe dirigido hacia ellos.

Izuku desactivo el y el one for all, regresando ala normalidad.

Luego de un rato de que los presentes estaban en shock por tal nivel de poder, el maestro fue el primero en regresar del shock inicial y vio su medidor que marcaba infinito, lo cual quería decir que saco la pelota de la órbita de la tierra.

Infinito-dijo el maestro sacando a los demás alumnos de su transe y vieron que izuku estaba en el suelo pues había sobre pasado su límite.

El maestro pregunto que si se encontraba en condición de continuar-dijo el maestro con un semblante de aburrimiento.

Si no hay problema-dijo levantándose pero cayó al suelo.

Esto espanto a los estudiantes, pero antes de que alguien se hacer que vieron que izuku trataba de sacar algo de su bolcillo y se lo comió.

En ese instante el cuerpo de izuku su hincho por un momento curando su cuerpo, pues se había comido una semilla del ermitaño.

Sus compañeros vieron eso con asombro pues, se levantó ahora como si nada y camino hacia los demás con calma.

Increíble-dijeron sus compañeros excepto dos que se mantenían callados, uno se mantenía tranquilo pero por dentro estaba enojado y el otro estaba con cara de asombro de que alguien lo superara, pero el no aguanto y grito MALDITO DEKU TE MATARE –dijo empezando a lanzar una explosión al mencionado, izuku en ese momento estaba muy apenado de los elogios de los demás.

Izuku reacciono a tiempo, alejando a los demás con un empuje de ki y recibió el golpe explosivo generando una cortina de humo.

Los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos pero se asustaron por midoriya, su maestro estaba algo preocupado pues no esperaba que se atacaran entre ellos.

La nube de polvo se despejo dejando ver a midoriya de pie con el puño de bakugo en su pecho con una muy ligera quemadura, pero vieron que izuku lanzo un golpe hacia bakugo pero genero una explosión igual ala del impacto que recibió por parte de bakugo.

Todos se sorprendieron por eso pero vieron que bakugo tenía una quemadura en su pecho, iba a continuar atacando pero fue detenido por unas vendas que lo detuvieron y no podía activar su quirt.

Que crees que haces-dijo el maestro molesto

Ese es Eraserhead dijo uno de los estudiantes

Tranquilízate, luego hablare contigo- dijo el maestro liberando a bakugo que tenía una cara de odio.

Clase: ¡increíble!

¿?: ¡Genial parece divertido!

¿?: Como se esperaba de UA, podremos usar nuestros quirck cuanto queramos.

Aizawa: ¿divertido? ¡Muy bien entonces aquel que quede en último lugar entre todas las pruebas será castigado con la expulsión! - dijo asustando a toda la clase.

Aizawa: vengan con todo lo que tienen, Plus Ultra, ¡bienvenidos al curso de héroes! – decía sonriendo con malicia

midoriya: genial vamos con todo.

Todos continuaron con los ejercicios con normalidad

prueba de 50 metros

Robot: ¡preparados listos! Fuera.

"Ida Tenya-3.04s-quirck: engine piernas impulsadas con un poderoso motor" – para cincuenta metros solo pude usar equipo 3.

Asui Tsuyu-4.05s-quirck: frog tiene todas las capacidades de una rana.

Aizawa: ¡bueno es como un pez en el agua! Veamos que tal los demás.

Uraraka Ochako: aligerare mis ropas y mis zapatos—quirck: zero gravity como lo dice nulifica la gravedad de los objetos que toca, pero si se excede se marea-7.15s

Mashiraou Ojirou-5.4s-quirck: cola posee una musculosa cola que le sirve para gran variedad de cosas.

Mina Ashido-5.2s-quirck: acido ella puede secretar un ácido capaz de derretir cosas fácilmente, ella puede controlar su acides y solubilidad.

Yuga Aoyama: parece que no tienen mucho ingenio, les mostrare como se usa—quirck: navel laser puede disparar un potente laser de su ombligo, pero si lo dispara por más de 1 segundo le dan dolores estomacales—5.51s.

Aizawa: la creatividad puede ayudarlos a mejorar en aspectos que no lo son.

Bakugou Katsuki-4.13s-quirck: explosión su sudor es una sustancia parecida a la nitroglicerina, entre más sude más poder tiene.

Midoriya Izuku—0.7s-quirck: desconocido

Prueba 2 fuerza de agarre

¿?: wow 540kg, ¿eres un gorila? Un pulpo

¿?: Los pulpos son eróticos ¿cierto?

Mezo Shoji-540kg-quirck: duplicación de brazos, puede replicar partes de su cuerpo muy desarrollados en la punta de sus tentáculos para adaptarse a cualquier situación.

Aizawa: ¡veamos a izuku!

izuku Midoriya no le sorprendió mucho esto, con algo así era capaz de poder tener esa fuerza. Miro de nuevo a su aparato y decidió canalizar algo de energía en su mano izquierda.

Al rato escucha como los números suben, y suben, y suben... y que algo entra en corto.

Como tenía los ojos cerrados para concentrar su ki, no sabía que pasaba y al abrirlos se topo con su máquina algo rota desde la zona de agarre. Volvió su vista a su alrededor y se apeno porque casi todos lo estaban viendo de nuevo.

-"Eeeeeh... ¿ups?"-ku midoriya-rompio la maquina la maquina "que locura"

Aizawa: creo que su particularidad si resulto ser de refuerzo

Prueba 3 salto de longitud -950mts

Bakugou Katsuki-25m-usa sus explosiones para impulsarse.

Aoyama Yuga-25m-se impulsa gracias a su laser.

cuando Midoriya salto logrando 900 metros de distancia.

Midoriya Izuku-900 metros

Prueba 4 salto lateral- 150 saltos en un minuto

Minoru mineta- puede rebotar gracias a su quirck, puede formar bolas de pegamento que se adhieren a cualquier superficie y también pueden rebotar.

midoriya-saltos rápidos, casi destruye el piso "este chico es una locura"

Prueba 5 lanzamientos de pelota-infinito

Uraraka Ochako-infinito-gracias a su quirck la esfera nunca se detendrá hasta que choque con algún objeto.

izuku se quedo con el anterior puntaje.

Prueba 6 abdominales-perfecto

Prueba 7 puntas de pie sentado-perfecto

Prueba 8 corrida de larga distancia-puesto primer lugar

Increíble decían los alumnos a midoriya pues había obtenido el primer lugar.

Aizawa: ¡bien es un desperdició de tiempo decirles sus resultados, así que chequen su resultado! dijo mostrando un holograma con los nombres de todos y su posición en la tabla.

Clase: ¡increíble izuku eres genial!

No es nada es en serio- decía izuku muy rojo pues para el no era de presumir pero en esta ocasión demostró un talento increíble, aunque bakugo estaba furioso pues debía de tener el primer lugar.

Aizawa: ¡por cierto, era broma lo de expulsar al último! – Decía impactando a toda la clase - ¡solo era una presión para que todos dieran su máximo esfuerzo! – dijo esbozando una sonrisa de malicia y burla.

Clase: ¿Qué?

¿?: ¡Por supuesto que era una mentira! Era obvio si lo pensabas.

Clase: ¡no me di cuenta! – decían con cara de estupefacción por el comentario de su compañera.

Se pusieron a pensar dándole la razón todos excepto izuku a la chica que había dicho aquellas palabras; ella era una chica alta, de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta alborotada y un flequillo que llegaba hasta su cuello y ojos ónix, con un cuerpo bastante bien formado ella se llama "Yaoyorozu Momo".

Bueno nos vemos mañana- dijo el maestro con aburrimiento empezando a retirarse

Todos los alumnos se empezaron a retirar.

Izuku iba a retirarse volando pero fue detenido por una voz.

Oye tu eres izuku verdad-pregunto un joven con gafas

Si, quien eres tu- pregunto izuku con curiosidad.

Mi nombre es lida tenya-dijo el ahora mencionado con algo de seriedad.

Ya veo, mucho gusto-saludo izuku

Fueron interrumpidos por el grito de una voz femenina la cual pertenecía a uraraka.

Oigan espérenme-dijo uraraka corriendo hacía ellos

Oigan van a ir a la estación de tren-pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro provocando que izuku se gire por vergüenza pues estaba sonrojado pero contesto.

No en realidad yo me voy volando pues vivo muy lejos-explica izuku como si nada

Que puedes volar- preguntaron tanto lida como uraraka

Si que ustedes no- pregunto izuku

NO-exclamaron ambos jóvenes

Bueno es que yo le enseñe a mi mama y ella puede volar ahora explica izuku como si fuera normal

EHH-dijeron ambos

Me podrías enseñar-dijo uraraka con vergüenza

Claro no hay problema y tu- dijo izuku a lida

No se pero por el momento no a los mejor después -dijo lida

Bueno luego nos vemos- dijo izuku empezando a cubrirse con un aura blanca y salió volando dejando en shock a sus ahora amigos.

Adiós-dijeron ambos jóvenes retirándose del lugar.

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Bueno espero les guste este episodio nos vemos en la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Entrenamiento De Batalla

Hombres:

Midoriya Izuku-quirck: desconocido, logro entrar al derribar un enorme robot y aparentemente no son todas sus habilidades y fuerza.

Ida Tenya-quirck: engine, sus piernas poseen poderosos motores.

Bakugo Katsuki-quirck: explosión, sus sudor es similar a la nitroglicerina.

Todoroki Shoto-qurick: fuego/hielo, en su lado derecho controla el hielo y el izquierdo el fuego.

Aoyama Yuga-quirck: navel laser, dispara un láser por su ombligo.

Tokoyami Fumikage-quirck: black shadow, dentro de él habita un monstruo sombra que puede utilizar tanto ataque como defensa, joder que buen quirck.

Eijiro Kirishima-quirck: endurecer, puede hacer su cuerpo súper duro, es una gran defensa y lanza de ataque.

Minoru Mineta-quirck: gomas (no recuerdo el nombre) puede lanzar bolas pegajosas y que sirven como pelotas de su cabeza, muy útiles para atrapamientos.

Kaminari Denki-quirck: shock: puede generar electricidad de su cuerpo, pero si se excede se vuelve un estúpido por un plazo de tiempo.

Sero Hanta-quirck: cinta, él puede lanzar cintas de sus codos, como también retraerlas, muy útiles para atrapar.

Mashirao Ojiro-quirck: cola, posee una fuerte cola.

Rikido Sato-quirck: sugar, entre más dulce come más fuerte se hace.

Shoji Mezo-quirck: duplicación de brazos, puede replicar partes de su cuerpo muy desarrollados en la punta de sus tentáculos para adaptarse a cualquier situación.

Koji Koda-quirck: control natural, él puede hablar con cualquier ser vivo y hacer que lo obedezcan.

Mujeres:

Yaoyorozu Momo-quirck: creación, ella puede crear cualquier cosa no viva siempre y cuando sepa cómo está formada.

Uraraka Ochako-quirck: zero gravity, anula la gravedad en los objetos que toca, pero si excede su capacidad termina queriendo vomitar.

Asui Tsuyu-quirck: frog, ella tiene todas las capacidades de una rana.

Kyoka Jiro-quirck: auricular, posee lóbulos parecidos a una entrada de audífonos flexibles y estirables con muchas funciones.

Mina Ashido-quirck: ácido, ella secreta un líquido que puede corroer casi cualquier cosa dependiendo de cómo lo quiera secretar.

Hagakure Toru-quirck: invisibilidad, ella es invisible.

Después del examen de particularidades

Izuku lego a su casa donde su madre le pregunto cómo le había ido, a lo cual él le conto lo acontecido su primer día, aunque su madre no lo tomo del todo bien una que él se sobre esforzar lastimándose y la otra pues que un compañero atacara a su hijo, ella estaba a punto de reclamar a la escuela de esto pero, izuku se interpuso diciendo que no había problemas ya que gracias a eso tiene un nuevo elemento para practicar y aunque él se lastime siempre me puedo recuperar quitándole un poco el enojo a su mama.

Está bien hijo solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez, de acuerdo- dijo su madre a su hijo.

Claro no hay problema, tendré cuidado a la próxima-menciono izuku con alegría.

Está bien, bueno ven a cenar y luego ve a descansar-dijo su mama

Bueno- contesto izuku con calma pero feliz.

Haci izuku se dispuso a cenar y descansar para el siguiente día pero.

En el sueño de izuku

Ehh donde me encuentro, se parece a cuando conocí a naruto y goku –dijo algo pensativo izuku

Hola nos volvemos a ver- dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna en su cara.

Ola naruto y el señor goku pregunto con felicidad y duda en su voz izuku

Bueno él me dijo que vendrá cuando alcances no sé qué estado o algo así- dijo naruto como si no tuviera tanta importancia.

Ehh-dijo izuku con una gota estilo anime por la actitud del joven rubio.

Y porque estás aquí -pregunto izuku con curiosidad en su voz

Bueno te vengo a entregar la energía de kurama-dijo naruto

Kurama-dijo en torno de duda izuku

Es un amigo pero el no quiso venir, y le conto su historia junto de kurama-conto naruto.

OHH ya veo pero porque me quieren entregar esa fuerza- pues ya era mucho no contando su fuerza pensó y menciono izuku

Siéndote sincero te servirá en el futuro, pues nos tendrás que ayudar en nuestro mundo ya que hay una amenaza que nos afecta a todos.

Ya veo, los ayudare-dijo izuku con motivación en su voz

Qué bueno que digas eso- menciono naruto.

Bueno ten- dijo naruto poniendo su mano en la cabeza de izuku cubriendo a izuku con una energía color rojo burbujeante.

Se siente raro- menciono izuku a naruto

Bueno tendrás que aprender a controlarlo ya que esa energía tiene mucho odio, ya que sino la controlas esa energía te poseerá.-menciono naruto con seriedad

A que te refieres con que me poseerá-pregunto izuku nervioso

Que si te dejas llevar por el odio de esa energía, ese odio tomara tu cuerpo convirtiéndote en una bestia sin control que atacara todo lo que este a tu alcance, pero si no mal recuerdo goku te dijo lo mismo con lo del estado de mono gigante, bueno digamos que es algo similar pero en esta no te calmaras si caes en el odio, aunque si ya dominaste esa transformación tendrás una ligera idea para poder controlarlo- contesto naruto

Ya veo- contesto izuku, que bueno que ya controle esa transformación pensó izuku.

Bueno izuku ya me tengo que ir, pero una vez que domines esa transformación veras unas técnicas que podrás ejercer, también volveré cuando evolucione tu sharingan de acuerdo, bueno nos vemos luego.-dijo naruto empezando a desaparecer.

Adiós nos volveremos a ver- contesto izuku con felicidad

Ala Mañana Siguiente

Izuku se levantó temprano y empezó a practicar los elementos que había visto que eran la madera y el elemento explosivo.

Vaya que la madera cuesta bastante trabajo para manejar, me consume bastante energía y requiere mucho control y eso que este elemento ya le tengo desde hace unos dos meses- pensó izuku pero siguió practicando.

Luego trato de usar su nuevo poder que le había otorgado naruto, liberando solo hasta la segunda cola, pero el admitió que era mucho más difícil de controlar y lo desgastaba ya que al ejercer esa energía lo hacía utilizar mucha fuerza.

Después de unos cuantos minutos el término el entrenamiento pues ya se le hacía tarde para ir a la academia pues al levantarse a las 5:00am paso casi 2 horas con treinta minutos entrenando y el entraba a la U.A alas 8:00am.

Luego de rato, y en la U.A.

Dentro del salón de clases

Izuku llego a su salón y entro viendo a algunos de sus compañeros principalmente lida que le reclamaba algo a bakugo de ser mal educado, el entro y se sentó en su lugar asignado, pero tan pronto como se sentó fue rodeado por las chicas del salón que le preguntaron varias cosas de su quirk y de cómo era tan fuerte.

Hola izuku como es que eres tan fuerte- pregunto una chica de piel color rosa de una figura bastante desarrollada para una chica de su edad-

Si dinos-pregunto una chica de pelo negro al igual que los ojos con un cuerpo de reloj de arena con unas gafas.

Bueno es que he entrenado mucho- contesto izuku algo nervioso pues izuku se sentía raro ya que nunca había recibido tanta atención.

Por cierto si vamos a ir entrenar, verdad- pregunto con curiosidad uraraka a izuku

Si no hay problema-contesto izuku más calmado al ver a uraraka.

Pero la demás chicas sintieron algo de celos por uraraka y le pidieron a izuku si las podía entrenar también.

Oye izuku-kun podemos acompañarlos también a entrenar- dijeron a coro las chicas excepto uraraka que al escuchar eso se enojó pues quería conocer mejor a izuku.

Bueno está bien pero díganme sus nombres-pregunto izuku con curiosidad pues ya iban a entrenar con el pero no las conocía.

Mi nombre es momo yaoyorosu-dijo la chica de pelo color negro al igual que sus ojos con gafas

Mi nombre es tsuyu asui-menciono una chica que aparentaba una rana

Mi nombre es mina ashido-menciono una chica de piel color rosa con ojos color negro con figura de reloj de arena

Mi nombre es jiro kyoka – menciono una chica que a patentaba algo de nerviosismo pues parecía algo tímida.

Mi nombre es toru hagakure- misiono aparentemente una chica la cual es invisible y nada mas se veía el uniforme aparentemente volando

Mucho gusto chicas, bueno creo que ya saben mi nombre, verdad- dijo izuku feliz pero algo nervioso.

Ante las palabras de izuku todas las chicas asintieron con la cabeza en afirmación, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de la sonrisa de izuku, todas se sonrojaron, pero al notar esto en las demás chicas se empezaron a ver con una cara de muerte que parecía que se lanzaban rayos de los ojos las unas a las otras.

Los demás estudiantes estaban algo nerviosos pues estaban a punto de ver una pelea de mujeres, mientras que izuku no sabía cómo actuar ya que nunca había visto chicas peleándose por algo, que en este caso era el sin saberlo, pero milagrosamente entro el maestro deteniendo la pelea que se iba a llevar a cabo, todos se sentaron en su lugar pero todas las chicas estaban alrededor de izuku lo que ocasionaba lo mirada de celos de los varones incluso el maestro, que lo miraban a izuku como diciendo maldito suertudo.

Las clases siguieron normalmente con clases de teoría etc.

Todos los alumnos estaban en el aula esperando a su maestro que se suponía que les enseñaría algo de entrenamiento.

Bueno izuku se ve que tienes suerte con las mujeres o no-pregunto un estudiante

uhh quien eres tu-pregunto izuku con curiosidad.

Mi nombre es mineta- dijo un pequeño estudiante con bolas moradas en su cabeza

mucho gusto pero a que te refieres con suerte con las mujeres-dijo izuku con duda en su voz y rostro

mucho gusto pero a que te refieres con suerte con las mujeres-dijo izuku con duda en su voz y rostro.

es en serio -dijo un chico de pelo rubio con un relámpago color negro en el su nombre es kaminari

que cosa- pregunto izuku confundido reflejando no darse cuenta del comportamiento de las chicas hacia el

que cosa- pregunto izuku confundido reflejando no darse cuenta del comportamiento de las chicas hacia el.

pero antes de que sus compañeros le contestaran entro el maestro diciendo.

A.M: ¡Yo... estoy entrando por la puerta como gente normal! – dijo entrando con una pose parecida a una águila.

Clase: increíble es All Might ¡entonces si es un profesor! Su estilo es tan fuerte.

A.M: yo les daré la clase de hoy, así que ahorraremos en cosas aburridas, lo que hoy haremos será ¡esto, Entrenamiento de Combate! – dijo mostrando una tarjeta.

Bakugo: ¡entrenamiento de combate! – gritó como maniaco.

Midoriya: ¿entrenamiento de combate? – decía EMOCIONADO

A.M: y para eso necesitaran ¡Éstos! – Dijo abriendo varias compuertas en la pared - ¡trajes hechos basados en sus particularidades y peticiones que hicieron antes de que iniciaran las clases! – Dijo emocionando a todos los estudiantes - ¡cuando terminen de cambiarse vayan a la zona de pruebas!

Así todos cambiándose por sus trajes que ellos habían mandado a hacer

A.M: muy bien chicos, dicen que el traje hace al héroe, ¡Dense cuenta que a partir de este momento, son Héroes! – Dijo animando a sus alumnos – eso se ven genial chicos - dijo apreciando los diferentes trajes que todos tenían puestos – bien entonces ¿empezamos cigotos?

M: muy bien chicos, dicen que el traje hace al héroe, ¡Dense cuenta que a partir de este momento, son Héroes! – Dijo animando a sus alumnos – eso se ven genial chicos - dijo apreciando los diferentes trajes que todos tenían puestos – bien entonces...

te ves genial izuku kun exclamaron las compañeras de izuku con alegría y sonrojos en su cara.

Momo: ¡te ves muy bien izuku-kun! – decía con un sonrojo y admirando el cuerpo de izuku que sería a relucir por su traje de entrenamiento.

Gracias: ¡gracias Señorita Momo, usted también se ve genial! – decía devolviendo el cumplido izuku.

Mina: y ¿Qué tal yo izuku -kun? – preguntaba tratando de llamar la atención del chico.

izuku: ¡te ves muy bien Mina-san! – decía cortésmente.

Toru: ¿Cómo me veo, ? – preguntaba tímidamente la chica invisible.

izuku: eh ¡muy bien Toru-chan! Supongo – decía con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

A.M: bien es hora del entrenamiento de combate.

Ida: Sensei, este es el centro de batalla donde hicimos el examen, ¿volveremos a pelear con robots?

A.M: ¡No, adelante dos pasos! Normalmente los combates se dan al aire libro, pero remontando a la experiencia y conteo, los villanos aparecen dentro de edificios; cárcel, hogares, tratos bajo escena ¡En esta sociedad llena de héroes, los verdaderos villanos se ocultan inteligentemente en las sombras! Para esta clase serán divididos entre villanos y héroes, y pelearan en 2 vs 2.

Asui: ¿sin entrenamiento básico?

A.M: ¡esta es una batalla real para entender lo básico! Sin embargo, no serán robots que simplemente debas derrotar.

Momo: ¿Cómo se determinara ganar o perder?

Bakugo: ¿puedo mandarlos a volar?

Ochako: ¿habrá castigo de expulsión como la clase de Aizawa-sensei?

Mina: ¿puedo estar con izuku?

Ida: ¿Cómo nos dividiremos?

Aoyama: ¿no es genial esta capa?

A.M: ¡responderé todas sus preguntas! – dijo abrumado de preguntas y sacando un cuaderno – escuchen.

Midoriya: ¿un guion?

A.M: la situación es que los villanos tienen en alguna parte de su escondite un arma nuclear; los héroes deben atrapar a los villanos u obtener el arma nuclear en el tiempo límite; los villanos deben proteger el arma en todo momento o atrapar a los héroes. ¡Los equipos y oponentes serán determinados por lotería.

Ida: ¿así serán elegidos?

Midoriya: ¡seguro se debe a que en varias ocasiones un héroe debe colaborar con otros de diferentes agencias!

Ida: ¡ya veo, está pensando en el futuro! Disculpe mi intromisión por favor.

Equipos

A: Ochako/Midoriya

B: Mezo/Shoto

C: Mineta/Momo

D: Bakugo/Ida

E: Aoyama/Mina

F: Sato/Koji

G: Kaminari/Jiro

H: Tokoyami/Tsuyu

I: Ojiro/Toru

J: Sero/Kirishima

Ochako: ¡debe ser el destino! Cuento contigo. -dijo sonrojada.

izuku: si igual que yo cuento contigo-menciono con una sonrisa en su cara.

ochako: se puso roja como una manzana

Te encuentras bien pregunto izuku preocupado por su compañ ándose a ella.

ochako: si...si...si..si ssi..estoy bien no te preocupes menciono contesto tartamudeando de verguenza.

las demás chicas estaban celosas de uraraka de que estuviera con izuku.y mas al verla sonrojada de que izuku se le hacer que a ella.

A.M: ¡los primeros en pelear serán! – dijo sacando pelotas con las letras de una caja - estos "A vs D" héroes A, todos los demás vayan a la sala de vigilancia.

Clase: ¡sí!

Edificio del enfrentamiento

A.M: joven Bakugo, joven Ida, aprendan a pensar desde la perspectiva de un villano; esto es muy cercano a una batalla real, vayan con todo sin miedo a lastimarse.

Ida: ¡sí!

A.M: aunque si las cosas van muy lejos los detendré.

Sala de vigilancia

Mina: ¡qué mal yo quería estar con izuku!

Momo: esa era mi frase-dijo con enojo

Toru: ¡no el es mio!

jirou: no canten victoria todavía porque ami también me llamo la atención

tsuyu: y yo que

las chicas se iban a empezar a pelear pero fueron interrumpidos por el símbolo de la paz

A.M.: ¡bueno la verdad es que para el joven izuku tenia pensado uno contra 2 al mismo tiempo!

Clase: ¿qué?

A.M. :a perdon pero es que al ser el primero quería ver como reacciona contra varios contrincantes ya hasta donde se el no a mostrado todo su poder.

clase: QUE no a mostrado todo su poder.

A.M.: BUENO SI EL COMBATE RESULTA SER DEMASIADO SENCILLO PARA EL JOVEN IZUKU EL COMPETIRÁ CONTRA VARIOS DE USTEDES, están de acuerdo ademas, el joven midoriya me ayudara con algunos entrenamientos.

Clase: ¿QUÉ? ¿Varios de nosotros? ¡Es decir que luchara contra más de 1 a la vez!

Clase: ¡imposible, izuku salió primero en las pruebas de Aizawa-sensei! Pero luchar contra varios de nosotros es una locura.

momo: esta seguro de esto profesor all might - pregunto con nerviosismo en su voz.

A.M.:claro la verdad es que lo conozco un poco por que lo encontré cuando estaba en el trabajo de héroe, el se me presento pidiendo que si pudiéramos tener una competencia de fuerza,

clase: QUE PERO como se le ocurre pensaron los compañeros de izuku.

A.M.: pero me sorprendió al ver su convicción y su poder, ya que cualquier otra persona me hubiera pedido una foto o autógrafo, mas en cambio a el no le importa mucho el estatus que tiene una persona sin importar si es un héroe o un villano, o al menos eso fue lo que me quizo dar a entender cuando platique con el ya que dijo que si es de corazón puro lo respetaría y seria amigos de el.

todoroki: pero eso no es bueno o si como hacerse amigos de los villanos pregunto shoto todoroki.

A.M.: no del todo pues muchos de los villanos roban o causan delitos mas por falta de recursos y no tienen otra opción .Aunque debo de admitir que el hizo que ocupara mi poder al 100% el me gano en su apuesta de fuerza, pero en ese tiempo estaba herido, el no le gusto ganarme con una desventaja que yo tenia y me curo ahora el solo me llega a una quinto parte de mi poder, pero conociéndolo tratara de vencerme otra vez.

la clase estaba demasiado atónita por lo que les dijo el símbolo de la paz entonces que deciden quieren pelear con el pregunto A.M. a sus cuales aceptaron.

A.M: ¡bueno entonces está dicho! Después elegiré a los oponentes del joven IZUKU.

Edificio de villanos

Ida: aunque es un ejercicio me duele volverme un villano, pero tenemos que defender esta cosa.

Bakugo: oye ¿Deku tiene quirck cierto?

Ida: ¡viste esa fuerza extraordinaria! ¿Verdad?

Bakugo: ¿se atrevió a engañarme? ¡Maldito nerd! - pensaba con mucha furia y un aura asesina.

Lugar de enfrentamiento

A.M: ¡muy bien hay que comenzar con el enfrentamiento entre villanos vs héroes! Bien todos deben pensarlo bien en lo que hacen ¡joven Midoriya, aquí no eres más que otro estudiante, así que te juzgare igual que a todos estrictamente! – pensaba al ver a través de las pantallas de la sala.

Ochako: infiltración exitosa.

Midoriya: hay muchos puntos ciegos, así que tengamos cuidado DIJO -activando su byakugan para ver donde están su enemigos.

Vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente salió Bakugo arremetiendo contra los dos con una gran explosión.

pero izuku reacciono a tiempo gracias al byakugan.

Midoriya: ¿Uraraka-san estas bien?

Ochako: si, pero tu mascara.

Bakugo: ¡vamos Deku! No lo esquives – dijo fríamente quitando el polvo que género de la explosión.

Midoriya: ¡sabía que vendrías por mí! pero no pensé que me pudieras tomar por sorpresa con estos ojos.

EHH que te paso en los ojos pregunto tanto como bakugo y uraraka.

AHH eso es solo un poder ocular que me permite ver atraves de las cosas, paredes y una visión de 360° con un rango de un kilómetro aunque también me permite atacar a los órganos internos para incapacitar

AHH eso es solo un poder ocular que me permite ver atraves de las cosas, paredes y una visión de 360° con un rango de un kilómetro aunque también me permite atacar a los órganos internos para izuku con calma como si fuera algo que no importara preguntando porque. Hizo que cayeran todos al estilo animo incluso los que estaban en el aula de observacion ya que escucharon la explicación de izuku.

AULA DE ODSERVACION

eso ni yo lo sabia- dijo A.M. con sorpresa palpable en su voz.

clase: increíble

Edificio de villanos

izuku: este es un de mis poderes oculares aunque el mas débil pero sigamos con la pelea poniéndose en pose de pelea. con la pierna izquierda estirada al frente y la derecha algo flexionada hacia atrás, al igual que los brazos.

izuku: uraraka ve por la bomba esta en el cuarto piso con lida en el mismo cuidándola.

ochako: esta bien y salio corriendo hacia allá.

bakugo: bueno ya que la molestia se a ido no habrá interrupciones en nuestra pelea, y no importa que sean esos ojos yo soy mejor.-dijo con arrogancia en su voz.

izuku: eso ya lo veremos mina andante-exclamo con burla.

bakugo tenia una vena bien marcada en su frente por el apodo que le puso izuku y lo iba hacer pedazos.

Katsuki se lanza con su derecha levantada hacia el peli verde que estaba serio sin moverse.

-"¡No haré tanto daño para que detengan la pelea, pero estaré cerca!"- Gritó mientras veía que el chico no se movía. Pensando que sería un golpe directo, Katsu dirige su derecha al frente mientras hace pequeñas explosiones pero...

Al rato siente un fuerte dolor en el estomago. Mira abajo y ve como Deku estaba con su codo en el estomago, y el golpe le saco algo de aire. Luego el peli verde reacciona más rápido que el, retrocede un poco para luego darle una patada en la cara con su derecha. Eso hace que se levante unos metros en el aire. Pero el chico no le deja respirar y cuando estaba un poco más arriba, siente que lo agarran del guante derecho, ve como con una mano Izuku lo toma para luego...

-"¡RAAAAAAAH!"-

Estamparlo con un movimiento de sumo contra el suelo. Katsuki debido a esto escupió saliva al sentir como su espalda golpeaba fuerte el suelo, se quedo ahí un rato sintiendo el dolor de los golpes del peli verde.

-"¡¿Qué mierda es esto, ese pedazo de inútil leyó mis movimientos?!"- La mente del rubio estaba a mil por hora después de recibir tres golpes de parte del 'debilucho'.

"Katchan, tus acometidas siempre empiezan con un golpe de derecha. Te he visto hacerlo incontables veces."- Hablaba mientras que el rubio se ponía de pie con dificultad -"¿De verdad eres tan idiota para pensar que nunca bloquearían tu primer ataque luego de verlo una y otra vez?"- Deku le mando una mirada fría mientras estaba de pie, Katsu en cambio estaba sentado con una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada donde esta tenía una mano encima, el rubio lo miraba con ganas de hacerlo estallar."Escribí un análisis de cada héroe que pensé que eran geniales en mi cuaderno de notas."- La imagen de su cuaderno a punto de explotar a causa del chico enfrente suyo, apareció -"Ese mismo cuaderno que intentaste destruir."- Siguió ahora, dejando más enojado a Katsu -"¡ESCUCHAME Y QUE TE QUEDE BIEN EN CLARO, MI DEKU YA NO SIGNIFICA 'INÚTIL' O 'PERDEDOR', KATCHAN, AHORA MI DEKU SIGNIFICA 'JAMAS RENDIRSE'!"- Grito mientras se ponía en guardia de nuevo. Bakugou al escuchar esto se enfureció más ya quedando parado. Ochako y todos los demás estaban oyendo esto ya que tenían micrófonos escondidos; los compañeros del peli verde estaban asombrados por escuchar como el rubio que pensaban tenía algún problema con Midoriya, resulta ser que era el abusivo, y que ahora este se levante para decirle que jamás se rendirá o será un inútil.

Katchan ya completamente parado, se posiciono para atacar al peli verde.

"Deku..."- En eso recuerda al niño llorón que siempre se asustaba cada vez que el estaba cerca, pero que siempre se disponía a defender a aquel que lo necesite aún si no tenía poder.

-"Aunque estabas asustado..."- Suelta varias explosiones en su mano derecha -"Tú siempre te metías en mi camino y los protegías, aun si no tenías Individualidad en ese entonces ..."- Las explosiones siguen hasta detenerse -"¡ESO ES LO QUE MÁS ODIO DE TI!"- Gritó al final.

Nadie se movía, esperando el golpe del otro. En eso Bakugou recibe la llamada por el comunicador.

-"*Oye Bakugou, ¿cuál es tu situación?*"- Le preguntaba Iida. El pone dos dedos en el aparato en su oreja.

-"*¡Cállate y defiende, ahora mismo estoy furioso!*"- Contesto a su modo.

-"¡No te estoy preguntando cómo te sientes!"- *Beep* -"¡Oye! Cortó... será idiota el muy..."- Decía a regañadientes Tenya.

En donde los demás

-"Vaya, quien lo hubiera dicho... Midoriya si que sabe pelear."- Decía el mono.

-"Ni que lo digas, además, ¿escucharon eso de que escribió análisis de héroes? Cielos, también un estratega, aunque ahora tengo ganas de librar un choque eléctrico muy fuerte contra la mina andante."- Comentaba Denki con algo de enojo en su vista y no era el único.

-"¡Pero esa parte donde le dice que Deku significa 'Jamás Rendirse' le quedo genial a Midoriya!"- Agregaba Mineta con varios asintiendo.

-"Veamos cómo termina esto, el combate solo acaba de iniciar."- Termino Tokoyami, haciendo que todos se callen para ver la pelea.

All Might estaba igual que los demás, aunque también orgulloso.

-"DEMUÉSTRALE DE QUE ESTAS HECHO, JOVEN."-

DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO DE PRUEBAS

¡Debes estar muy confiado de ti, eh!"- Gritó Katsu.

-"¡Cierra la boca!"- Contesto mientras le propina un cabezazo en su rostro. Eso lo desorienta un poco, cosa que aprovecha el peli verde para girar en su eje y pegarle con el talón de su pie derecho directo en su mejilla. La fuerza de la patada hizo que salga con dirección a la derecha (su izquierda en caso de Katsu) para luego rodar en el suelo.

-"¡¿Qué sucede, no ibas a destrozarme?!"- Le reto Izuku, quien estaba aún con su guardia. Katsu se levanta y se soba la mejilla del golpe con su brazo.

-"¡Ha, con que el nerd aprendió a retarme! ¡Pues veamos si te dura esa actitud!"- Rugió de nuevo ahora dirigiéndose con los impulsos de sus explosiones.

Deku lo estaba esperando sin apartar su vista, en eso ve que hay una abertura cuando esta cerca y decide atacar, pero para su mala suerte Katsu previó esto y utilizo la explosión de su mano derecha para cegarlo mientras pasaba por encima. Luego de eso, apunto su mano a la espalda del peli verde quien estaba algo cegado por lo que no vio venir la explosión desde atrás, recibiéndola de lleno.

-"¡Gah!"- Se quejo mientras estaba intentando no caer para delante.

-"¡Toma esto, es tu golpe de derecha favorita!"- Escucho por detrás y por instinto se agacho para ver como el brazo pasaba por encima suyo, luego se giró de nuevo para dirigirle una patada circular con la izquierda a una gran velocidad. Bakugou no pudo hacer nada y recibió el golpe de lleno, pero tal fue la fuerza más la velocidad que resultó que este termine atravesando la pared a su costado y levantando humo.

-"Tch, maldición, me excedí."- Gruño Midoriya por destruir parte del edificio. Al rato decide entrar por donde cayó el rubio explosivo. Lo encontró junto a un par de rocas que supuso era de la pared, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse mientras se pasaba una mano por la zona dañada.

Deku no dejo que se levante y en un segundo apareció junto a él quien se sorprendió por la velocidad. Le dirigió una patada al estomago que lo levanto en el aire para después girar a la izquierda y dirigir una patada alta con dirección a su rostro para quedar frente a frente. Katsu no pudo defenderse de esos ataques que le hicieron volver a escupir saliva junto a un poco de sangre. Cuando se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, el peli verde empezó con una ráfaga de golpes por todo el torso, rostro y estomago para rematar con un derechazo al pecho que lo mando volando hacia la pared del fondo donde simplemente reboto para caer al piso de rodillas y con sus manos de apoyo.

Deku se quedo en la misma posición del golpe un rato para luego suspirar y volver a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-"Dime una cosa, ¿eso fue todo?"- Pregunto ahora, decepcionado que solo lo tomara por sorpresa una vez. Su respuesta fue un gruñido de parte de Bakugou quien estaba esforzándose bastante por pararse.

-"Cállate... ¡maldito nerd!"- Le gritó mientras volvía a usar las explosiones para acercarse, pero en eso Izuku aparece arriba suyo como resultado de un salto que dio, para luego golpear con ambas manos en forma de martillo a Katsu. El rubio instintivamente cambio de dirección ambas manos para que apunten a su derecha y soltó una explosión para alejarse de allí, cayó mientras derrapaba para luego detenerse de pie mirando como el peli verde estaba serio frente a él. Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, solo que esta vez corriendo cosa que sorprendió un poco a Izuku pero no bajaba la guardia.

Cuando estuvo un poco cerca puso ambas manos delante de manera rápida y sin darle tiempo a que se defienda del todo, libero un montón de explosiones que si bien no dañaban el edificio, estas eran grandes aún. Pensando que lo atrapo, sonríe de forma orgullosa para luego quedarse helado por escuchar a alguien detrás suyo.

-"Patético."- Escucho e iba a voltearse para explotarle la cara pero recibió un golpe en el estomago nuevamente, que hizo que vomitara para luego sujetarse esa zona con ambas manos mientras retrocedía para luego caer con su frente tocando el piso.

Deku veía como su 'amigo' estaba en el piso luego de los golpes que recibió. De verdad que ahora estaba en un nivel diferente, solo tenía un rasguño en la espalda luego de aquella jugada de parte de Katchan pero nada más que eso.

-"Me das pena."- Le dijo para herir más su orgullo, cosa que servía porque vio como este con un gran esfuerzo giraba la cabeza un poco para mirarlo y ve que este estaba más allá de querer dejarlo ir -"Confías tanto en tus explosiones, que te olvidaste de tu propia fuerza. Debes tener todo balanceado, si tienes un poder muy destructivo, poco harás si te encuentras con un villano que es más veloz que tú."- Siguió ahora dejando con una gran sorpresa a la mina andante y a los que estaban escuchando.

-"¿Y bien, seguirás luchando?"- Dijo ahora con un tono más serio mientras volvía a su posición. Katsu aún con dolor, se levantaba dando grandes bocanadas de aire para calmar su respiración. Con las piernas temblándole, y con algo de adrenalina por el daño recibido, dirige su mirada al mismo chico que solamente le daño un poco la espalda. Empezó a ver todo de color rojo y su respiración se entrecortaba por la furia, pero en ese instante siente un calor en su guante derecho. Miro el guante y por pocos segundos brillo con un color rojo, Bakugou sonrío de manera aterradora por aquello.

Deku no le gusto la manera en que su enemigo se quedaba mirando su artefacto, se puso en guardia para ver todo lo que el rubio haría. Katchan solamente rió un poco para terminar en una carcajada malévola, dejando a un nervioso peli verde.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- Le pregunto un poco inseguro, terminando con la risa del rubio que lo miro de una manera algo psicópata.

-"Deku, ¿te divertiste engañándome?"- Dijo ahora, dejando al peli verde sin habla por momentos.

-"¿Qué... de qué-?"-

-"Tienes una ostentosa Individualidad, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces por qué no la utilizas? ¿Me estás subestimando, Deku?"- Bakugou le sonríe mientras levanta la granada al lado de su rostro.

-"¿Subestimarte? No, estoy seguro de poder ganarte así. Déjame decirte que yo nunca subestimo a un enemigo, pero tu mi amigo, no creo que pueda decir lo mismo, eres fácil de predecir y solo con explosiones no ganaras."- Contesto ahora de manera seria y con vista en el guante del rubio. Algo no le gustaba y tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba la molestia.

Katsu aprieta los dientes con una mueca de enojo pero luego vuelve a sonreír.

-"Con tu acoso, probablemente ya lo sepas,..."- Comentaba mientras le apuntaba con el guante derecho -"Pero mi Individualidad, Explosión, me deja secretar nitroglicerina desde las glándulas sudorosas de las palmas de mis manos y hacerla explotar."- En eso pone la mano izquierda sobre el metal para luego contraerlo en su dirección, haciendo que salga una especie de tira de metal pequeña, se posiciona con su mira en el peli verde -"Si ellos hicieron esto como los pedí, entonces estos guantes pueden almacenar nitro-sudor dentro, y..."- Pone un dedo en la tira y se puede ver por el agujero de la granada que empieza a brillar.

-"¡No me jodas!"

CLICK

KABOOOOM

VIO IZUKU CON PREOCUPACIÓN PUES ERA UNA EXPLOSIONA BASTANTE GRANDE- en ese momento inconscientemente se activo su rinnegan con El Camino Preta (饿鬼 道, Gakidō) y genero una espacie de escudo que adsorbió la explosión para no causar daños al edificio, aunque se sacudió un poco por la liberación de la explosión de bakugo.

Con los demás

Un silencio mortal se apodero del lugar, nadie escuchaba más que el sonido de la pantalla junto al conteo del límite de tiempo. Todos tenían su vista fija en aquella imagen donde se levanto mucho humo, algunos contuvieron sus respiraciones y los demás estaban sin palabras. Un largo rato hasta que Kirishima volvió a hablar.

-"Se... ¡s-se supone que este es un simple ejercicio!"- Grito por la impresión que sentía al igual que los demás.

-"Esto paso de ser una pelea común."- Dijo Tokoyami serio, Shoto estaba mirando con más intriga la pantalla al igual que tenía ese sentimiento de temor hacia el peli verde. No utilizo su poder hasta que Bakugou lanzo esa gran explosión, y aun así lo tuvo de rodillas frente a él.

-"¿'Pelea'? Amigo, esto ES una paliza. ¡Digo, por Dios, Midoriya literalmente hizo que Bakugou coma el suelo!"- Comentaba un exaltado Denki a la vez que tenía los brazos moviéndose.

-"No olvidemos el hecho de que no utilizo su poder hasta ahora, debo decir que es una manera interesante ese escudo que genero como defensa."- Se escucho por parte de Shoji que estaba de brazos cruzados. Muchos asintieron con nervios por recordar los primeros golpes más la patada que le proporciono el chico al rubio.

-"Pero este combate no acaba aún, Uraraka se ha movilizado sigilosamente hasta llegar cerca de la bomba."- Comento Yaoyorozu al ver otra cámara y esta mostraba a la castaña escondida en uno de los pilares mientras Tenya se tambaleaba por la explosión.

-"Veamos que hace ella entonces."- Termino Mineta que estuvo con un poco de emoción infantil al ver la pelea de los otros chicos o de chicas.(pervertido).

Con Ochako

-"¡Wah! ¿¡Qué es lo que ocurre!? ¿Esto lo hizo Katsuki?"- Se preguntaba la castaña que se sostenía un poco desde el pilar junto a ella.

Ve un momento a Iida y el chico no le fue bien ya que el temblor fue un poco más fuerte y cayo -"¡Es mi oportunidad!"- Ochako de inmediato sale de su escondite para ir tras la bomba. En todo el tiempo que estuvo escondida se tuvo que morder el labio para no reírse de la actuación de su amigo como villano, a causa de eso terminó sangrando un poco de dicha zona.

Tenya, sorprendido de que Uraraka estuviera en la sala desde hace mucho, intenta levantarse pero termina tropezando con sus pies al hacerlo de manera apurada. Mira como la chica está a punto de tocar el arma y solo se le ocurre una cosa.

-"¡RECIPRO BURST!"- Los tubos en las piernas del chico de lentes empiezan a soltar un poco de fuego que pasa a ser uno azul y con eso toma un impulso de velocidad con lo que logra cambiar los lugares de la bomba antes de perderla.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Se movió muy rápido!"- Grito una muy sorprendida Ochako quien veía al chico de pelo de pelo azul-negro varios metros lejos de ella, con la bomba detrás de él y una mano en esta de forma protectora.

-"Admito que fue un buen plan 'héroe', pero me temo que eso no funcionara de nuevo. Tu don hace levitar cualquier objeto que toques, y sabiendo que vendrías..."- Extiende los brazos a los lados y de forma misteriosa aparecen muchos brillitos por la sala -"¡He contraatacado despejando por completo esta planta! Has cometido un error en tus cálculos, ¡ju, ju, ju!"- Reía de forma 'maliciosa', mientras que la castaña se ponía nerviosa por la situación.

-"Si que se metió en el papel... Pero Deku tenía razón, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar una manera de alejarlo de la bomba o capturarlo"- Ochako se preparaba para poder ganar.

La chica gravedad entonces corre directamente hacia Iida quien estaba atento para ver en qué dirección intentaría cruzar. No se espero que un momento después Ocha salte hacia a él para conectarle un golpe al rostro, luego de que este confundido unos segundos por eso, ella aprovecho para tocar su brazo izquierdo y lo hizo levitar en el aire para no tener más problemas.

Tenya movía los brazos de un lado a otro intentando estabilizarse en el aire ya que estaba de cabeza, resultado de que la chica le saco su gravedad. Veía como ella estaba corriendo hacia la bomba; que no le quedaba mucho para que toque; y por un momento sintió frustración por no poder hacer nada ya que el Recipro Burst al usarlo hizo que su Motor se estropee por un rato.

-"¡Maldición, si no consigo moverme perderemos!"- De repente, una sensación extraña aparece en sus piernas y de inmediato prueba usar su motor de nuevo -"¡Justo a tiempo!"- Grito en su interior para luego propulsarse con muchos giros hacia la castaña que miro atrás un momento debido al ruido, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver al 'villano' cerca de ella; pero de cabeza; dirigiéndose para soltarle una patada que llego a rozarle la mejilla derecha. Choco fuerte contra el piso pero gracias a que al menos saco la concentración de Ochako, su gravedad volvió a la normalidad y de inmediato regreso con la bomba.

-"Ugh, vuelvo a decirlo, esos fueron buenos planes. Pero me temo que no te servirán contra mí."- Decía Tenya que se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe, al rato se para y enciende su Motor para correr hacia Uraraka -"¡Esto se acabara aquí!"- Salto para luego dirigir una patada a la chica, quien se puso nerviosa al principió, pero luego recordó los encuentros del peli verde y como se movía en pelea.

Pasó por debajo de la patada y decidió conectar un golpe al costado ya que termino en una posición donde le dejaba expuesto, más por la velocidad a la que fue. Con su puño izquierdo golpea el costado del chico de lentes; quien recibe algo de daño pero gracias a su armadura no fue tanto. Vuelve a atacar solo que con una patada de costado con la izquierda, el golpe llega de nuevo ahora a sus costillas y consigue alejarlo un poco.

Tenya estaba algo sorprendido por ver un poco de destreza en artes marciales y se pasa una mano por la zona de sus costillas derechas. No fue mucho el daño pero si le molesta.

-"Increíble, y yo pensando que sería fácil. Te debo una disculpa por menos preciarte, Uraraka."- Dijo Iida mientras se ponía de nuevo en posición.

-"Jeje, pues gracias, esto es lo único que se me ocurrió hasta ahora."- Contesto ella ahora corriendo nuevamente para intentar capturarlo.

-"¡Sin embargo...!"- Tenya se acerca rápido con su poder y salta encima de la castaña que se le queda viendo por no predecir aquello -"¡Yo tengo más de un truco!"- Grito ahora casi dando una vuelta completa adelante, extiende rápidamente los brazos y atrapa los de Ochako quien está sorprendida por la repentina acción.

Al descender de pie y con ayuda del impulso de su Individualidad, el chico consigue arrojar a la castaña por encima de él en dirección a una pared. Ella termina rodando por el suelo antes de chocar, fuerte, de espaldas contra la pared. Eso la dejo sin aire un rato para después levantarse con dificultad.

-"¡No puedo rendirme, Deku también se está esforzando!"- Se le queda viendo a Tenya que avanza lentamente hacia ella.

-"Es inútil, he ganado. ¡No puedes hacer nada contra mí si no pudiste con esa jugada de velocidad!"- Dijo muy convencido Iida, que no se fijaba en la sombra que apareció detrás de él.

-"Esto se acabo."- Escucho a sus espaldas. Quiso girar para conectar una patada, pero fue recibido con un gancho derecho al rostro que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros de su atacante.

Se tambaleo un poco y se para de frente para ver a Midoriya, solo para encontrarse con nada. Izuku se movió mucho más rápido que él y ahora estaba en el suelo con una mano apoyada mientras le hacia un barrido derecho a sus piernas.

Conecto y vio como el chico de lentes caía de costado sin entender que pasaba. pero izuku actuo en ese momento y de inmediato se posiciono encima del 'villano' para sujetarle con su mano izquierda el brazo derecho que lo extendía, con el pie derecho estaba pisando fuerte el otro brazo y la forma en que estaba sentado hacia que su pierna bloquee las de é una esfera de energía en sus manos marcando el final de ejercicio.

-"Ríndete."- Fue lo único que dijo. Tenya estaba tan impactado por la velocidad en la que fue derrotado, y digamos que el tener una esfera amarilla de energía en tu cuello no ayuda a pensar bien. Viendo que no tenía forma de escapar, suspiro derrotado.

-"Me atrapaste. Yo me rindo."- Dijo algo fastidiado por haber perdido, pero también tenía una pizca de querer enfrentarse al peli verde.

Ochako vio todo esto y quedo sin habla por la velocidad en la que perdió el de lentes ante Deku. Este soltó un suspiro y se levanta para luego tenderle una mano a Iida que él acepta.

Ella recuerda que aún estaban en el ejercicio y se apresura a recuperar la bomba.

-"¡Recuperado!"- Gritaba feliz Uraraka quien abrazaba el arma, mientras el peli verde la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Tenya a su lado estaba a su lado de brazos cruzados viendo esto para después soltar otro suspiro.

-"EL...EL EQUIPO DE LOS HÉROES..."- Se escuchaba de parte de All Might a través de los alta voces -"¡GANAAAAAAA!"- Decía al final mientras Izuku estaba sonriendo al igual que su compañera por haber ganado.

Al rato se acerca a él mientras daba pequeños saltos como niña pequeña.

-"¡Lo logramos Deku, lo logramos!"- Festejaba dándole un gran abrazo al peli verde quien estuvo algo indeciso un momento para luego responder el abrazo.

-"Sí, y todo gracias a ti Ocha."- -"¿Eh?"- -"Fuiste tú la que se enfrento a Iida e incluso tuviste la voluntad de querer seguir peleando. Puedo decir con mucha seguridad de que algún día serás una gran y poderosa heroína."- Comentaba ahora apoyando una mano en su cabeza mientras le sonreía. Ella lo miraba sin saber que decir por lo que sonrió al igual que el.

-"Oye Midoriya..."- Interrumpió un momento Tenya que se dirigía a ambos jóvenes, que luego se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y se separaron rápido sin mirarse las caras las cuales estaban rojas de vergüenza -"Quisiera saber, ¿derrotaste a Bakugou?"- Pregunto de manera tranquila.

Izuku levanta la vista un rato y de inmediato recuerda como acabo su enfrentamiento. Vuelve a tomar el semblante serio y aprieta los puños fuertemente al igual que los dientes mientras mira abajo. Sus amigos notan esto y se preguntan que ocurrió para que este así.

-"Vámonos, los demás tienen que pelear también."- Fue lo único que respondió mientras se dirigía la salida del edificio. La castaña y el chico de lentes miraron la espalda de su amigo alejarse sin mirar atrás, de seguro algo paso y tuvo que ser una cosa que lo haya molestado bastante.

El peli verde en el camino empieza a recordar como acabaron las cosas entre él y el rubio explosivo.

MOMENTOS ANTES CON IZUKU

Ese estúpido..."- Pensaba un muy molesto Izuku al ver los daños que causo la ráfaga. Su RINNEGAN consiguió detener la explosión ya que sino el daño al edificio seria increíble, termino arrastrando casi 3 salas más atrás al peli verde.

-"Je...jeje, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!"- La risa de Katsu retumbaban en el corredor destruido -"¡Increíble! Mientras más almacene en los guantes, más fuerte la explosión."- Los pasos se detienen y Bakugou se para ahí en su pose para las explosiones -"Usa tu poder Deku, ¡te destrozare en tu máxima potencia! ¿No dijiste que me derrotarías? ¡Pues ven a por mí!"- Gritaba al final mientras buscaba con la vista alguna señal del peli verde.

En un momento ve una sombra y de repente aparece Izuku lanzándose en su dirección a gran velocidad, preparando su puño derecho y tal fue la velocidad que hizo que el polvo alrededor se disipara formando semicírculos a sus costados.

-"¡Maldito idiotaaa!"- Le grito mientras le propinaba un fuerte derechazo a su mejilla, Bakugou no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por la velocidad en que vino y también por el polvo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mando volando para atrás, terminando en una pared donde reboto pero luego Izuku se acerca nuevamente a gran velocidad para poner su brazo derecho en el cuello.

El peli verde de a poco lo asfixiaba, no aplicaba mucha fuerza pero si hacía daño. Katsu luchaba por sacarse de encima al nerd que le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato, sujetaba fuerte el brazo en su cuello y trataba con todas sus fuerzas el alejarlo pero parecía no tener resultado. Le costaba respirar de a poco.

-"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¿¡En serio se te ocurre lanzarme un ataque de esa magnitud, con una bomba encima y posiblemente personas afuera!?"- Le gritaba un furioso Deku, el rubio no entendía lo que le quería decir. Esto era una práctica, la bomba es falsa, ¿entonces por qué luce como si le hubiera matado un familiar? Su vista se enfoco en esos ojos verdes que tenían la pupila rasgada y parece que el chico liberaba unos gruñidos pequeños, como si de un animal se tratara.

-"¡Esto es un ejercicio donde tienes que pensar en todas las situaciones de manera real, ese ataque *le apunta al camino destruido con la otra mano que no era mucho por que izuku le adsorbió* fácilmente pudo activar la bomba y matar a cualquier persona que intentáramos salvar! ¡Un héroe o villano que defiende su guarida no haría jamás esto! ¡Si sigues con ese orgullo de mierda que tienes, entonces no eres digno de llamarte héroe!"- Al acabar, lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo por el mismo camino destruido, rodando varias veces se detuvo mientras estaba boca arriba tratando de recuperar el aire pero con los ojos cerrados acompañado de pequeños gestos de dolor en su cuerpo.

Esto se volvió absurdo, no puede hacer nada, nada más que un rasguño en la espalda. El 'inútil' en cambio, le está dando la paliza de su vida y lo tiene de rodillas. ¿Qué pasa? Se supone que él es el mejor, mejor que todos, nadie le puede superar, es quien debería estar ganando. "¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO?!"

Se volvió a levantar con dificultad con una mano pasándose la zona del cuello donde ejerció más fuerza, tratando de apaciguar el dolor. Miro de nuevo a Deku que estaba serio y con sus dientes a la vista, dejando ver unos colmillos que se apretaban por el enojo que tenía. Dicho peli verde empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Katsu que escupió un poco de sangre de su boca para luego quedarse de pie contra su 'piedra en el camino'.

-"¿Quién mierda *huf* te crees que eres... para decirme eso?"- Con dificultad le hablo, tratando de calmar nuevamente su respiración. Izuku se detuvo a varios pasos frente a él, con su mirada seria sin decirle nada aún.

Levanta su brazo derecho y le apunta, con una mirada que congelaría la sala si pudiera.

-"Un héroe, que será mejor que tú."- Fue lo último que escucho, después su mundo se volvió negro.

Deku se posiciono a gran velocidad detrás de Bakugou y le dio un golpe de karate en el cuello para dejarlo inconsciente. El cuerpo cayo de costado y de ahí estuvo seguro que empezó a soñar con granadas.

Mido estuvo ahí unos segundos de brazos cruzados hasta que recordó algo.

-"¡Ochako!"- De inmediato corre por el pasillo destruido hasta una ventana, la abre y sale afuera para empezar a correr hasta el piso de arriba. Al entrar ve que está en otro corredor y siente las presencias de sus amigos un poco más lejos, por lo que aplica mas ki para llegar más rápido.

Entro en la puerta que estaba medio abierto por lo que supuso que estaban ahí, el camino era un poco oscuro pero al final había luz, de a poco escucho la voz de Iida diciendo que era el fin.

Con más ki dio un salto al frente y termino posicionándose detrás del caballero.

-"Esto se acabo."-

tiempo actual

¿Izuku?"- Escucho de parte de Iida, se notaba algo preocupado. Miro a su amigo y vio después que ya habían llegado la zona de vigilancia, todos los demás estaban mirándolo con respeto y nervios.

-"¿Deku, estás bien? Te quedaste callado un buen tiempo, no escuchabas desde que salimos del edificio."- Decía Ochako al lado suyo.

-"Eh, sí, estoy bien."- Contesto ahora pasándose una mano en la cabeza -"Lo siento, es solo que estaba pensando."- Agrego ahora con un poco de molestia por la pelea.

Los otros no quisieron saber más del tema así que decidieron pasarlo de momento.

-"FELICIDADES JOVEN MIDORIYA, POR TU VICTORIA CONTRA EL EQUIPO DEL JOVEN BAKUGOU. AUNQUE DEBO DECIR QUE TE PASASTE UN POCO."- All Might le comentaba mientras recordaba el intercambio-no, los golpes del peli verde contra el rubio explosivo.

-"Ejejeee, creo que sí..."- Decía con una sonrisa nerviosa y con la mano en su nuca.

-"¡Eso fue increíble amigo, realmente nos dieron mucha energía que queremos empezar a pelear de una vez!"- Kirishima estaba cerca de él con los brazos en frente y con fuego en los ojos.

-"Realmente le pateaste el trasero a Bakugou, y si cumpliste con lo anterior dicho."- Dijo Denki ahora con una sonrisa algo zorruna por ver al chico de actitud de basura, ser humillado.

-"¿Are?"- Pregunto Izuku mientras ponía la cabeza un poco de lado, las chicas tuvieron que contenerse por esto "¡Qué lindo!" pensaron todas.

Al rato se acuerda -"Aaah, te refieres a que le iba a ganar."-

-"Sí, sí. ¡De verdad barriste el piso con él, fuiste muy genial ahí!"- Gritaba de manera infantil Mineta con estrellas en los ojos.

-"¡Esos primeros golpes y como esquivaste, fueron geniales!"- Comentaba Mina mientras abrazaba de lado al chico, que se puso algo rojo por sentir sus pechos en su brazo. Ochako inflo un poco las mejillas mientras le miraba molesta a la peli rosada, que la miro un momento para sacarle la lengua.

pero las demas chicas hicieron los mismo no dejando respirar al peli verde que tenia una muerte placentera sin saberlo.

Los otros le querían cuestionar más pero el héroe se los impidió.

-"MUY BIEN, ES HORA DE VER LOS RESULTADOS DEL COMBATE."- Todos se callaron para escuchar al profe -"QUIENES FUERON LOS MEJORES JUGADORES EN LA LUCHA FUERON... ¡EL JOVEN IIDA Y EL JOVEN MIDORIYA!"-

-"¿Eh, pero, qué hay de Uraraka?"- Pregunta una confundida Tsuyu.

-"HMMM, BUENO, ¿POR QUÉ SERÁ ESO?... ¿ALGUIEN LO SABE?"-

-"Sí, All Might sensei."- Hablo Yaoyorozu, atrayendo la atención de todos -"Fue porque ambos se adaptaron mejor al contexto del entrenamiento, aunque Uraraka hizo lo mismo, hay otros detalles a destacar."- Continuo con lo que sería su explicación -"De lo que vi del encuentro, parece que Bakugou actuó por su cuenta por motivos personales. Además, es algo estúpido lanzar ataques de enorme escala en interiores. Midoriya en cambio, estaba consciente de los daños y trato de minimizarlos lo máximo posible; eso puede verse con su escudo que aparentemente lo adsorbió que hizo para que la ráfaga no avance mucho, aunque si se excedió un poco al inicio con su patada. También está el hecho de que él fue quien dirigió la estrategia de su victoria junto a Uraraka, y ella también fue buena en su papel debido a que observamos que posee buena habilidad de combate básico, aunque el que dependa de otro puede llevar a situaciones de nervios extremos sin saber qué hacer si él capitán no está; es por eso que aún falta mejorar en aquellos puntos. Al final Iida, se preparó para la llegada de su oponente y asumió que la pelea se daría cerca del arma, pero eso no lo preparo para la rápida llegada de Izuku."- Acabo ahora dejando a una clase sin palabras, un Tenya con una mano en su pecho mientras se erguía de orgullo a la vez que lloraba de forma cómica, un All Might temblando por no decir casi nada y un Izuku junto a Karumi sorprendidos por la deducción de su compañera.

.

.

.

-"E-ELLA DIJO MÁS DE LO QUE ME ESPERABA."- Pensó el Pro en cubierto.

-"No por nada entro por recomendación./"- Fue el pensamiento del nuestro joven peli verde

-"¡B-BUENO, EL JOVEN IIDA TUVO PARTES DONDE PODRÍA ESTAR MÁS RELAJADO TAMBIÉN, PERO BUENO, ESO ES CORRECTO!"- Termino con un pulgar arriba.

-"Siempre debemos empezar con lo básico para desarrollar un aprendizaje profundo. Debemos dedicarnos enteramente a ello, o si no, no podremos convertirnos en héroes élites."- Comento Momo mientras sonreía por explicar todo aquello.

-"Wow, eres buena. Me alegraría un montón si un día me ayudas con algunos problemas míos."- Le decía un sonriente peli verde, que no se fijaba las miradas que le daban sus amigas.

Momo se sorprendió un poco por esto, debido a que casi nadie anteriormente le daba cumplidos así o mucho menos le pedía ayuda. La acción le saco un poco de tinte rosado en su rostro que no paso desapercibido por las demás compañeras quienes ahora sentían un gran instinto de proteger algo.

-"E-Eh, sí, cuando quieras Midoriya."- Respondió algo nerviosa pero sonriente, cosa que puso un poco más alerta a las amigas del cabeza de brócoli.

-"BIEN TODOS, CAMBIEMOS LA LOCALIZACIÓN Y EMPECEMOS EL SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO. ENFRENTEN EL ENTRENAMIENTO DESPUÉS DE PENSAR LO QUE HABLAMOS."-

SI SENSEI grito a coro la clase.

fin del capitulo espero y le ay gustado ya que demore mucho en crearlo ya que es el mas largo de todos y pues no se me ocurría nada y me daba flojera escribir pero bueno espero sus opiniones y comentarios del capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAMBIANDO DE LUGAR

SEGUNDO COMBATE

Toru: ¡Ojiro-kun iré en serio! – dijo quitándose sus guantes y lo que tuviera para quedar completamente invisible.

Ojiro: Hagakure-san eso sería la decisión correcta para alguien invisible pero siendo una chica, eso es malo moralmente – pensaba al ver que la chica técnicamente se desnudaba.

Toru: ¡no vayas a ver!

A.M: ahora empecemos con el segundo enfrentamiento

Entrada del edificio

Mezo: ¡están arriba uno de ellos está descalzo y se dirige hacia nosotros! – decía con sus brazos al inspeccionar con orejas y olfatos en ellos.

Shoto: espera fuera es peligroso si te quedas, ellos quieren venir, ¡pero eso a mí no me importa! – exclamó congelando rápidamente todo el edificio.

Villanos

Toru: auch mis piecitos – decía con sus pies atrapados en hielo.

Ojiro: esta particularidad – decía también atrapado en sus pies

Repentinamente empezó a escuchar pasos acercándose a él, siendo Shoto el que entraba al lugar de la bomba, Ojiro se puso en pose de combate.

Shoto: puedes moverte si quieres, pero la piel de tus pies se despegara y no pelearas completamente.

Sala de vigilancia

A.M: él no daño el dispositivo ni a su compañero e inmovilizo a su enemigo.

Kirishima: ¡es el mejor!

Todos estaban temblando de frío y asombrados al ver lo hecho por el chico de hielo, sobretodo un chico explosivo que jamás pensó que alguien tuviera un quirck tan fuerte como ese.

Pero izuku murmuro vaya el usa fuego y hielo me pregunto si podrá ocupar otro elemento o si su hielo sera mas fuerte que el mio.

Todos estaban asombrados del comentario de izuku, ya iban a preguntar cuando el símbolo interrumpió.

A.M: ¡el equipo de héroes gana!

Lugar de combate

Shoto: ¡lo siento, la diferencia de habilidades es muy grande! – dijo al descongelar todo con su lado de fuego.

Sala de vigilancia

Sato: increíble

Kaminari: ¿Qué pasa con ese quirck? Es muy fuerte.

Asui: como se esperaría de alguien que entró por recomendación.

A.M: bien todos reúnanse para la revisión del segundo encuentro –dijo rápidamente a sus alumnos que estaban asombrados - ¡Ahora empecemos el tercer combate!

Enfrentamiento 3

Equipo H de héroes vs J de villanos, el combate se desarrolló muy factiblemente para los héroes por la particularidad de sombra de los héroes, siendo éstos los vencedores.

Enfrentamiento 4

A.M: el enfrentamiento será con el equipo C de villanos vs el equipo G de héroes.

Momo había creado varias barras de contención con las cuales bloqueo la entrada hacía la bomba.

Con los héroes Jiro utilizando su quirck ubico el sitio donde se encontraban los villanos.

El combate se desarrolló bastante fácil, a pesar de que Momo quiso bloquear el camino Kaminari simplemente llego y los electrocuto a ambos dejándolos inconscientes y ganando el combate sin que Momo pudiera pensar en algo.

A.M: Los héroes ganan.

A.M: muy bien sigamos con los combates

Enfrentamiento 5

El enfrentamiento se dio entre el equipo F de villanos vs el equipo E de héroes.

El enfrentamiento no fue muy largo Sato quiso hacerles frente con su fuerza, pero simplemente Aoyama los saco del edificio con su laser y recuperando la bomba fácilmente.

Sala de vigilancia

Los combates siguientes fueron algo interesantes para Deku. El equipo de Shoto gano contra los villanos de Ojiro y Hagakure, el chico bicolor congelo todo el edificio con cuidado de no dañar el arma o su compañero. Aunque el frió llego hasta la sala de cámaras donde no la pasaron bien muchos que digamos, pero nuestro prota como buen caballero le dio su capa a Yaoyorozu porque era la que más expuesta estaba. Su traje no cubría mucho y podía pescar un resfriado terrible, su caballeroso solo le causo un poco de molestias a las demás debido a los... ¿celos?

A.M: muy bien es hora de elegir a los contendientes del joven MIDORIYA y que puesto tendrán.

A.M: contra quien quieres pelear izuku. pregunto con curiosidad de su repuesta el símbolo de la paz.

Izuku: pues no se pero principalmente con todoroki, kaminari, mina-chan y Yaoyorozu a no ser que alguien mas quiera dijo Izuku con calma y emoción.

A.M:Ya veo mi chico quieres ayudar la joven Yaoyorozu con su derrota con Kaminari. Pensó el símbolo de la paz.

Lida: Yo quiero pelear con Lida moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo.

Varios se unieron principal mente las chicas de la clase y bakugo quiso volver a pelear pero estaba demasiado lastimado de su pelea que anterior y no iba a participar.

LOS QUE FUERON SELECCIONADOS

TODOROKI, KAMINARI, MINA, YAOYOROZU, KIRISHIMA, TSUYU, OCHAKO, TOKOYAMI, AOYAMA, JIRO, HAGAKURE. CONTRA IZUKU.

A.M: Bueno esta vez el enfrentamiento sera en el aire abierto ya que son muchos están de acuerdo. pregunto el símbolo de paz a sus estudiantes.

clase :hai sensei-gritaron los participantes de este enfrentamiento.

ya en el área del enfrentamiento

Kaminari: ¿no les parece que Izuku está exagerando al querer enfrentarnos a todos?

Aoyama: ¡no tiene elegancia por pelear! – decía con su sonrisa de siempre.

Ida: ¡yo creo que no es que sea confiado! Pienso que si lo pidió es porque sabe que puede hacernos frente a todos.

Momo: ¡yo no estoy segura de hacer esto! Aunque tampoco quisiera volver a perder.

Toru: ¡bueno yo digo que sería buena idea que yo lo atrape sin que se dé cuenta! No dejare que Izuku-kun gane, le demostrare que puedo ser muy fuerte – decía convencida en sus palabras.

Ida: bueno lo mejor será que Yaoyorozu cree algunos mantos anti electricidad para que Kaminari-kun pueda usar a voluntad sus rayos también todoroki con su hielo, tu kirishima aportaras en escudo para todos pues tu particularidad es de muy buena defensa, yo lo distraeré junto con tsuyu y ochako , Aoyama-kun, mina, tokoyami y jiro deberían mantenerlo alejado y como dijo Hagakure-kun ella lo atrapara con la cinta sin que la pueda ver.

Con Izuku

izuku: ¡Momo-san te demostrare que puedes ser muy fuerte! Creo que ninguno de ellos saben usar apropiadamente su poder, así que sería perfecto si también me dejaran entrenarlos, bueno terminare esto rápido para que sientan que deben mejorar mucho más – pensaba izuku con decisión en apoyar a sus compañeros de clase dándoles una tunda.

Lugar del enfrentamiento

A.M: ya pasaron 10 minutos, el enfrentamiento del equipo izuku vs equipo de villanos ¡empieza! – dijo gritando y dando comienzo al combate.

Ida: ¿por dónde aparecerá izuku-kun? Ciertamente no sería conveniente tener un combate cercano con él, Hagakure-kun ¿lo ves? Si es así puedes proceder a capturarlo sin que se dé cuenta.

izuku rápidamente entró sin que nadie lo viera, y detecto la presencia de todos, decidiendo a quienes serían los primeros que derribaría.

izuku: ¡bien yo creo que como es Iida él será el líder de la operación! ¿Qué harán si me deshago de él? - pensaba desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a Iida.

Ida: ¡Izuku-kun! ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? ¡Todos regrese... - no pudo dar la orden por que fue desmayado de un solo golpe en el estómago sin que éste pudiera reaccionar.

Izuku: ¡lo siento Iida! Pero quiero ver que pueden hacer sin un líder que los guíe – decía al inconsciente – bien ¿Quién será el siguiente? – dijo quedándose en el lugar esperando a que todos llegaran.

Todos llegaron y encontraron a Iida tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

izuku: al fin llegan, bueno ¿Quién quiere ser el próximo en ser derrotado? – les pregunto parado junto a la bomba.

Kaminari: ¿Por qué no solamente tocas la bomba?

izuku: ¡porque eso no sería divertido! Bueno me pregunto si el siguiente será Aoyama o será Toru-chan – dijo mirando justo en la dirección en que ésta se encontraba.

Toru: ¿me puedes ver izuku-kun? – pregunto bastante sorprendida pero más que nada nerviosa ya que si podía verla significaba que también podía ver...

izuku: jajaja ¡tranquila Toru-chan no te estoy viendo, solo siento donde estas! aunque te podría ver con mi byakugan pero no es necesario. Bueno el siguiente será Aoyama – dijo acercándose lentamente hacia el mencionado.

Aoyama solamente le disparaba su laser varias veces, izuku solamente lo esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad, cuando izku estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dijo.

izuku: ¡es bueno que tengas un láser! Pero sería mejor si pudieras lanzarlo por alguna parte que no sea tu ombligo – dijo creando una pequeña esfera de Ki la cual lanzo contra Aoyama que quedó impactado al ver esto y quedó desmayado por el impacto de ésta – dos menos, él siguiente será Kaminari, ¿estás listo? Atácame con todo.

Kaminari: ¡tú lo pediste 1.2 millones de voltios! – gritó soltando una gran descarga de electricidad.

izuku: no está mal Kaminari pero no serás capaz de siquiera tocarme con eso – le decía mientras esquivaba todos los rayos que salieron.

Kaminari: ¡yeah eyah! Wajiii – decía como un tonto ya que con ese ataque llego a su límite de descarga.

izuku: bueno creo que en ese estado no podrás hacer nada.

kirishima se lanzo contra izuku con su endurecimiento activado para golpear al izuku el cual solo se dedicaba a esquivar pero fue impactado por un golpe de tokoyami de su sombra, pero solo retrocedió un poco pero la siguiente en atacar fue mina con un poco de ácido junto con unas ondas de sonido hacia izuku que no pudo evitar por que todoroki le congelo los pies y lo recibió de lleno.

algunos se preocuparon por izuku y estaban pensando que se habían pasado pero fueron interrumpidos viendo a izuku con la mitad de su cara y torso quemado por el ácido y dijo:

izuku: vaya no había recibido tanto daño en mucho tiempo- menciono empezando a liberar una energía color rojo que burbujeaba que lo estaba curando de sus que maduras una vez ya curado lo cual dejo impactados a todos, activo su sharingan lo cual llamo la atención de algunos y se lanzo a golpear a kirishima que recibió el golpe por sorpresa pues no lo pudo ver a lo cual que do tirado en el suelo adolorido pues era incapaz de levantarse ya que aun que su cuerpo se endureció la fuerza del golpe fue demasiado fuerte para soportarla.

todoroki no perdio tiempo cuando vio en el suelo a kirishima y lanzo un envestida pero fue sorprendido por izuku que

izuku al ver el ataque de todoroki puso una posición de manos y inflo su pecho liberando una gigantesca bola de fuego, a lo que ambos ataques chocaron y genero un cortina de humo dejando ciego a todos excepto a izuku pues veia perfectamente.

un rato después de que la cortina de humo se despejara todoroki vio sorprendido que ya no se encontraba izuku y empezó ver para todos lados un poco nervioso diciendo atrás arriba pero fue interrumpido por la voz de izuku que dijo justo donde menos lo esperabas.

todoroki vio salir una mano que sujeto su tobillo y fue arrastrado hacia abajo quedándose sepultado de cuerpo entero solo sobresalía su cabeza que estaba algo molesto pero iba a congelar todo el suelo pero vio a izuku hacer otra posición de mano congelo el suelo por completo y todoroki no era capas de derritirlo con su fuego lo cual significaba que estaba fuera.

tokoyami recibió una esfera de ki la cual lo dejo inconsciente pues su sombra se volvía débil cerca de la luz y siendo energía lo debilito bastante.

izuku: así que la siguiente será Toru-chan - di– mirando a la chica que seguía sorprendida y nerviosa por lo anterior sucedido.

Toru: ¿Qué? ¡No, izuku-kun no me toques por favor! Es muy vergonzoso – decía súper nerviosa, a lo que izuku solamente tuvo la opción de ignorarla y seguir con Momo.

izuku: ¡lo vez Momo-san! Te dije que podría hacerlo con todos en la clase y que te ayudare a superarte – le dijo en el oído a Momo – bueno no quiero dañarlas ni siquiera un poco así que supongo que terminare con esto – les dijo a las 6 chicas y fue a tocar la bomba.

chicas: ¡impresionante, izuku-kun es asombroso! Quiero que me enseñe a ser tan fuerte como él ¡izuku-kun por favor cuida de mí! – dijo diciendo la frase que se dice a alguien superior o maestro.

A.M: ¡el equipo del joven izuku gana! – gritó a todo pulmón por el micrófono.

Sala de vigilancia

mineta: ¡izuku es increíble! Seguramente podría habernos derrotado a todos al mismo tiempo.

Todos estaban impactados por la demostración de poder del chico de pelo verde, un chico de hielo estaba algo molesto y con su orgullo roto al ver que no pudo ganarle, algo que no pensaba creíble entre sus compañeros de clase al tener su quirck de hielo; otro chico explosivo estaba totalmente impactado y con su orgullo hecho trisas, al haber sido humillado 3 veces en ese mismo día la primera al perder con el chico que conoce desde su infancia y pensaba era un inútil, la segunda al ver al chico del quirck de hielo,

A.M: sabía que ganaría el joven izuku, pero parece ser que el joven Bakugo siendo una bolsa llena de orgullo fue rota al ser testigo de una fuerza que no pensaba que alguien que no fuera él tuviera, después tengo que hablar con él bien chicos ahora ¿Qué es lo que opinan de éste combate? – preguntó a sus alumnos.

Clase: fue impresionante.

A la vuelta a los salones (y una pequeña platica en privado con el héroe sobre su condición más el límite de tiempo), Izuku fue acompañado de muchos halagos, comentarios positivos, otros algo exagerados, pero más que todo entretenidos. Jamás espero esto de parte de sus nuevos compañeros en tan solo 2 días.

El peli verde en un momento ve al rubio explosivo en frente suyo, nota que mira la ventana y estaba algo pensativo.

Al acabar las clases, Entrada de U.A.

Katsuki iba caminando con su mochila en la espalda y su rostro era diferente. Ya no se encontraba aquella sonrisa de presumido arrogante y orgulloso, no, ahora había un chico muy serio, pensativo y... ¿triste?

Ya había llegado a las puertas de la academia cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-"¡Katchan!"- Se giró para ver a su 'amigo' de la infancia, corriendo hacia él y detenerse para tomar un respiro mientras sus manos se apoyaban en las rodillas. Lo mira molesto por la aplastante derrota que sufrió contra aquel que considero inferior, pero en cierta forma, le tomo curiosidad el saber de que este ahí.

-"¿Qué quieres, no te basto el humillarme en el entrenamiento de combate?"- Pregunto con odio por recordar los golpes de Deku, algunos todavía los siente.

Este levanta la mirada y nota como el rubio esta aguantándose las ganas de explotarlo.

-"Escucha *huf* yo vengo a decirte, que fue un error subestimarte."- -"¡¿Eh?!"-

-"Lo sé, te dije que no eras capaz de darme buena pelea, pero en el último instante tu lograste ponerme en apuros. Fue de una manera estúpida, pero aún así, de verdad que sigue siendo un error... Eres increíble."-

-"¡¿Acaso estás humillándome más?!"- Le gritó mientras creaba pequeñas explosiones con su derecha, pero se detuvieron al escuchar al cabeza de brócoli.

-"No, te equivocas, solo digo lo que siempre vi cada que tú estabas al frente. Eras mi modelo a seguir, tu fuerza, determinación, quería ser como tú, alguien que sonríe incluso si las cosas no están a favor. Ese instante en el que me atacaste *mira su mano derecha abierta*, por unos instantes, llegué a ponerme nervioso, aunque claro también me enoje, jejeje."- Río un poco bajo mientras Katsu estaba totalmente confundido.

-"¿A qué quieres llegar?"- -"Eres alguien de quien debo cuidarme, mi rival."- Dijo ahora serio sin ningún tipo de temor o nervio, en cambio el rubio abrió grande los ojos por aquello. ¿Rival, alguien de quien cuidarse?

-"Lo comprendí muy bien, solo un rasguño en la espalda y ponerme entre la pared y la gran explosión, fue suficiente para enterarme... de que tu eres alguien con quien estaré compitiendo por el título de mejor héroe."- Comentaba mientras su puño se cerraba y lo apretaba fuerte, Bakugou no decía nada, estaba hecho un lío de cómo reaccionar pero tenía un pequeño sentimiento... felicidad. Tal vez de felicidad al ver que aquel que lo venció lo considere un rival, o tal vez sea que admita que tendrá que cuidarse la espalda, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que estaba algo feliz.

-"Es por eso que *alza el puño derecho cerrado, mientras apunta a Katsu*, ¡a partir de ahora, competiremos para ver quién es el número uno! ¡Porque estoy seguro, de que llegaras a ser alguien muy fuerte!"- Termino mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amigo.

El chico un poco indeciso al principio, tomo una decisión

De a poco, con su mano izquierda cerrándose, formo un puño... para luego chocarlo contra el de Deku, aquel al que ahora estaba seguro de poder llamar 'Rival'

-"Más te vale cuidarte *se voltea y empieza a caminar a su hogar* porque en tan solo un paso en falso, sera lo que necesite la próxima que nos enfrentemos. Te mandare a volar de una explosión."- Dijo mientras miraba al frente, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa por aquello. Tampoco noto la sonrisa retadora que le estaba devolviendo el peli verde.

-"Y tú más vale que te hagas mucho más fuerte, para poder zanjar esto de una vez por todas."- Respondió a la vez que veía la espalda de su amigo alejarse.

Puede que en el pasado hayan tenido dificultades, pero... lento y seguro, la rivalidad de antiguos shinobis y guerreros legendarios, empieza a surgir de nuevo. Todo comenzó en aquel momento, aquella edad de 8 años, en aquel día donde sus puños chocaron por primera vez, día que ninguno de los dos olvido hasta hoy

ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS ME GUSTARÍA ESCUCHARLAS GRACIAS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.


	6. Chapter 6

PRESIDENTE DE LA CLASE Y ALARMA

Entrada a UA

Al día siguiente antes de que empezaran las clases.

Prensa: ¿Qué piensas sobre All Might como profesor?

Midoriya: ¡disculpe, pero tengo que ir a la escuela! dijo flotando un poco para pasar por la multitud, haciendo que los reporteros se sorprendan ya que había muy pocos héroes que podían volar.

Prensa: ¿Cómo es All Might en la escuela? – preguntaban a alguien más.

Ochako: pues ¡tiene muchos músculos! – dijo poniendo sus brazos arqueados y retirándose del lugar.

Prensa: ¿Qué opinión tienes acerca de All Might en la escuela?

Ida: ¡verdaderamente me hace pensar que estoy en la mejor escuela de héroes que puede haber, también creo que tiene una gran presencia de seguridad y un gran sentido del humor, eso me hace estar más orgulloso de! – decía sin interrumpirse.

Prensa: ¿Qué nos puedes decir de All Might? Espera tu eres el del accidente con el villano del lodo – decía una reportera.

Bakugo: ¡ya cállense! – decía molesto por el último comentario.

Prensa: ¡dinos algunas palabras sobre All Might! – Decía dirigiéndose a alguien más – espera este muy desalineado, arréglate un poco.

Aizawa: All Might, está fuera de clases así que no se encuentra por el momento así que váyanse – dijo retirándose del lugar.

Prensa: ¡solo queremos unas palabras de All Might!

Aizawa: no puedo creer que All Might pueda trabajar como héroe así.

Prensa: oye, solo quiero ver a All Might – dijo una reportera dirigiéndose a la entrada de UA.

Prensa: detente, idiota – dijo alguien a la reportera, quien cuando se acercó una alarma sonó y salieron varias barreras de acero sellando la entrada.

Reportera: ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Prensa: ¡es la barrera UA! Si no tienes identificación se activa si te acercas a ella.

Reportera: ¿Quién se creen? Solo deberían darnos un comentario para reportar.

Prensa: llevamos 2 días aquí y no nos dicho ni un comentario.

Salón clase 1-A

Aizawa: buen trabajo en el entrenamiento de ayer, vi el vídeo de los combates y las calificaciones, ¡Bakugo deja de comportarte como un niño de 9 años, desperdicias tu talento!

Bakugo: ¡ya lo sé! contesto algo molesto.

Aizawa: ¡Midoriya, fuiste muy pretencioso, probablemente tienes el poder para derrotar a tus compañeros, pero en vez de presumir ayúdales a crecer también! Bueno por lo demás fuiste el mejor así que buen trabajo; espero tus compañeros sigan tu ejemplo y se esfuercen al máximo.

izuku: ¡Si Aizawa-sensei ayudare a todos mis compañeros!

Aizawa: bueno mientas lo entiendan está bien, ahora lamento decir esto tarde pero hoy, ustedes... - dijo pausadamente.

Clase: ¿otra prueba especial? - pensaron con espanto.

Aizawa: ¡elegirán a su presidente de clase!

Clase: ¡es una actividad normal! – pensaban todos con alivio.

Tan pronto como termino de decir esto todos en la clase se alocaron.

Kirishima: ¡yo lo hare!

Kaminari: elíjanme a mí.

Aoyama: ¡parece un trabajo hecho para mí!

Mina: es como ser la líder, ¡yo seré la líder!

Mineta: ¡yo, mi propuesta como presidente es que todas las chicas tengan menos falda!

Bakugo: ¡Yo lo hare! ¡Yo!gritaba con fuerza.

Ida: ¡Silencio por favor! Es una responsabilidad de liderar a los demás, no es un trabajo que pueda cualquiera cumplir, este cargo es para el más apto y más importante tener la confianza de los demás a tu alrededor, ¡si queremos usar la democracia para elegir un líder, entonces todos estaremos conformes!

Clase: ¡tu mano es la que está más alto!

Kaminari: ¿Por qué sugieres eso?

Asui: no nos conocemos bien, todavía, así que será difícil en tenerle confianza a alguien más.

Kirishima: si ese es el caso, todos votaran por sí mismos.

Ida: exacto, si alguien recibe múltiples votos es porque ese alguien debe ser la persona adecuada, ¿Qué piensa usted, sensei?

Aizawa: me da igual, solo elijan rápido al representante - le dijo mientras se metía en su bolsa de dormir.

Ida: ¡muchas gracias!

Tras esto todos sacaron papeles en los cuales emitieron su voto y al final anotaron el número de votos por persona.

Los votos quedaron alineados de mayor a menor siendo:

izuku: 6 votos

Yaoyorozu: 3 votos

Ida: 1 voto

La lista sigue igual hasta algunas personas que quedaron en cero votos.

Ida: ¡alguien voto por mí! estoy tan feliz de que alguien me tenga esa confianza – pensaba derramando lágrimas.

Bakugo: ¿Quién voto por Deku?

Aizawa: ¡bien el presidente de la clase será Midoriya!y la vicepresidencia es yaoyorozu.

Asui: no me parece mal.

Kirishima: si, después de todo midoriya es muy fuerte, y yaoyorozu parece la mas inteligente.

Comedor

Ochako: el comedor de nuevo está lleno.

Ida: es porque los alumnos de todos los cursos comen en el mismo lugar.

Momo: ¡vamos Presidente! Di ah – decía al peli verde queriendo darle de comer.

Mina: ¡Presidente prueba de la mía! Ah – decía estirando sus palillos también.

Toru: ¡Presidente-kun! Ah – decía la chica invisible con solo unos palillos con comida en el aire.

asuyu: toma midoriya-kun -dijo dando le un poco de comida.

ochaco: por favor prueba el mio-dijo hacercadose a izuku con comida pues no se quería quedar atrás a ver que las demás le daban de comer a izuku.

izuku: ¡chicas yo puedo comer solo! – decía nervioso al no saber qué hacer.

Momo: de eso nada ¡Presidente, debe estar bien alimentado para poder hacer bien su trabajo! – decía estirando sus palillos hacia la boca del peli verde.

Midoriya: a mí me sorprende el haber tenido esos votos.

Ochako: está bien tú lo mereces.

izuku: aun así me sorprende haber tenido 6 votos, ¿Quién habrá votado por mí? – se preguntaba curioso.

Momo: eso es obvio ¡Señor Presidente! Fui yo.

Mina: yo también vote por usted Presidente.

Toru: y yo.

Ida: ¡ese fui yo izuku-kun!

izuku: ¿Ida? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si tú querías mucho el puesto.

Ida: por que querer hacer algo y poder hacerlo es diferente, tú eres el más apto y lo demostraste en el entrenamiento de ayer, por eso decidí que tú eras la mejor opción para ser nuestro presidente.

izuku: si jaja es una lástima que yo obtuviera más votos, tu serías mejor presidente que yo.

Momo: hmmm ¡pensé que habías votado por mí y mi voto era de tu parte! – decía haciendo un puchero a izuku, que se rascaba la nuca para decir.

izuku: jajajaja lo siento.

Ochako: ¿Por qué no votaste por ti Ida-kun? Quiero decir usas lentes y toda la cosa.

Midoriya: Uraraka-san dice las cosas sin pensar.

fueron interrumpidos por

A propósito Izuku."- Le llamo Kendo logrando tener su atención -"Hoy el maestro nos pidió elegir al representante de la clase B. Varios votaron que sea yo, aunque creo que la mayoría lo hizo para que un chico llamado Neito no sea quien acabe siendo el presidente. Es bastante molesto."- Al final termino bufando lo último, los otros se lo imaginaban un poco queriendo entenderla.

-"Te entendemos, nosotros estamos algo igual."- Dijo Momo, refiriéndose a un loco de las explosiones. Sus compañeros afirmaron con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados al acordarse de él. La peli naranja la miro esperando que le explique.

-"Sucede que nosotros también tuvimos que elegir a nuestro presidente."- Siguió Tenya, el cabeza de brócoli siguió comiendo pero estaba tratando de ignorar aquello -"Casi todos votamos por nosotros, pero nadie quería que un compañero nuestro quede como líder. Su actitud deja mucho que desear."- Vuelve a recibir afirmaciones de los otros.

-"¿Entonces quién es el presidente de su clase?"- Pregunto al final Itsuka. Ve como las miradas caen sobre el peli verde que dejo de comer un rato y para aclararse -"¿Te eligieron como presidente?"- Se notaba como estaba algo emocionada por saber aquello.

-"Sí, pero aún siento nervios. La verdad pensaba que la persona indicada para ese puesto era Tenya."- Contesto mirando al nombrado quien se sorprendió por aquello.

-"Midoriya, ¿tú fuiste uno de los que voto por mi?"- Estaba incrédulo por saber aquello.

-"Sip, aunque no tengo idea de quién fue el otro voto."- Unas mesas más alejadas Minoru estornuda.

-"¡Qué bien, significa que podemos vernos más seguidos!"- Mencionaba la de ojos verdes mientras de manera rápida abrazaba a Deku por la espalda. Las demás chicas estuvieron quemándola con la mirada pero parece que no le importo.

-"¿Por qué me molesta el que lo este abrazando?"- Se preguntaba internamente Momo.

-"Ajaja~, muy cierto, pero me pregunto quiénes fueron los que votaron por mí."-

-"Pues Ocha y yo éramos 2 de tus votos."- Le decía Mina a la vez que ella y la castaña le sonreían.

-"Tu coraje y juicio en momentos críticos te hacen alguien digno de seguir. Es por eso que vote por ti."- Agrego Iida con sus movimientos de mano.

-"Así que uno de tus votos era el tuyo."- Respondió sorprendido.

Ida: ya lo dije izuku-kun es quien considero el más apto, meramente hice lo que creí mejor.

Ochako: llevo pensando esto un tiempo, pero ¿será que eres un niño rico, Ida-kun?

Ida: ¿se nota? ¡He querido cambiar mi forma de hablar porque no quiero ser llamado niño rico! Si ¡Mi familia es una que ha sido de héroes por generaciones!

Chicos: ¡asombroso!

Ida: ¿conocen al turbo héroe, Ingenium?

Midoriya: claro, ¡es un héroe que ha contratado a 65 socios en su agencia en tokyo! Espera ¿acaso?

Ida: ¡Él es mi hermano mayor!

Ochako lo dice orgulloso.

Midoriya: genial.

Ida: es un héroe que sigue las reglas y lidera a la gente, yo quiero ser héroe porque quiero ser como mi hermano, sin embargo, es muy pronto para mí el liderar a otros.

izuku: es asombroso el cómo aprecias a tu hermano Ida.

Pero las conversaciones que tenían los chicos se vieron interrumpidas cuando la alarma de la escuela sonó: "violación nivel 3 de seguridad, todos los estudiantes evacuen inmediatamente"

Ida: ¿Qué? ¿Qué es nivel 3 de seguridad?

¿?: Significa que alguien se infiltro en el instituto, eso no lo veía desde hace 3 años.

Todos los estudiantes rápidamente salieron corriendo a la salida más cercana creando un caos en ella y un desorden, lleno de empujones, y atascamiento.

Ochako: duele, ¿Qué sucede?

Ida: ¡como esperaba de la mejor escuela! Su reacción es rápida!

Midoriya: ¡demasiado! Están causando pánico.

Momo: ¡izuku-kun! ¿Qué haremos?

izuku: tengo una idea No necesito que le diga más, así que se levanto sobre la mesa y empezó a saltar de mesa en mesa hasta llegar a una pared que daba al pasillo donde todos los alumnos estaban corriendo tratando de llegar a la salida.

Paso arriba de ellos al agregar ki en sus pies para correr por el techo, Sabiendo que hacer, avanzó más rápido que antes, logrando pasar a todos y quedar frente a la salida de emergencia. Izuku para caer de pie frente a todos, al rato una gran explosión de humo se hace presente donde estaba el animal. Todos los alumnos que estaban corriendo como loco se detienen para ver lo que ocurría frente a ellos. El peli verde ya no se veía gracias al humo que estaba presente.

En eso, de a poco se escuchan gruñidos de lo que parece ser un enorme animal, dejando a los estudiantes con miedo por lo que sea que este ahí en frente. Un sonido de que algo grande se está moviendo, proveniente de donde se encuentra el humo, hace que más personas entren en temor. Eso y que después ven como la sombra de una figura enorme de a poco se veía.

El humo empieza a bajar, se puede apreciar una enorme pata con pelaje rojo frente a ellos, detrás lo que parece ser una gran cola del mismo color ondeando y desviando el humo. Al final, todo se aclara y no hace falta decir como todos estaban al ver lo que había. Un zorro enorme con las pupilas rojas rasgadas que era lo bastante grande como para bloquear la salida, estaba encorvado y se nota que podría tocar el techo, también estaba gruñendo como mostrando sus colmillos; pero lo que más sorprendió a todos no era el animal, sino lo que había en su cabeza.

Parado encima de él se encontraba un estudiante, pero no cualquier otro, ese estudiante era...

-"¿Izuku?/¿Midoriya?"- Dijeron algunos de sus compañeros, bastante impactados por ver al peli verde como si nada y de lo más tranquilo parado sobre el zorro.

Su mirada era fría, sus ojos seguían verdes pero compartía una similitud con el zorro; tenía sus pupilas rasgadas. Estaba de brazos cruzados frente a todos y ellos por alguna razón sentían como este les miraba con desaprobación.

-"Estúpidos."- Con esa simple palabra, consiguió que todos empiecen a verlo mal y alguien estaba por hablar hasta que Deku volvió a abrir la boca -"No me creo lo que veo, hasta los de tercer año están asustados. ¿Y todos aquí tienen pensado en convertirse en héroes? Que buen chiste. Solo estoy viendo a un montón de gallinas que se asustan por una simple alarma."- En eso apunta a las ventanas que hay a su lado -"¿Por qué no miran ahí? Me imagino que no será que le tienen miedo a las cámaras, ¿o me equivoco?"- Queriendo contradecirle, todos miran a donde apuntaba para replicarle que se equivocaba sobre que no había nada, y al final nadie respondió porque era cierto. De alguna forma la prensa se había metido a los terrenos de U.A y ahora estaban tratando de entrar para buscar a All Might, solo que EraserHead y Present Mic los detenían.

Luego de que todos se calmaran, miraron al peli verde quien seguía de brazos cruzados y esa mirada era bastante intensa.

-"Bien, quiero que todos regresen al comedor y mantengan la calma. Yo y shimco tenemos un asunto que hacer. Nos vemos luego."- Antes de que puedan decirle algo, hizo varias posiciones de manos para que luego alrededor de él y el zorro se junte un viento fuerte. Un tornado empezó a rodear los de la cabeza a los pies, después de unos segundos ya no se encontraban ni el chico ni el animal. Una lástima que no pudo ver la cara de todas las chicas del lugar,que tenían un sonrojo en su cara que haría un tomate pálido en comparación y sacaban humo de las orejas.

H-Hey, ¿alguien me explica desde cuando Izuku se pone así de serio?"- Kirishima no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir como los ojos de ambos, bestia y hombre, emanaban aquella frialdad.

-"Eso quisiera saber. Aunque lo que de verdad quiero saber es cómo es que ese shimco es un animal tan grande. Ha de ser uno de esos animales con Individualidades. El director es uno también."- Se escucho de parte de YaoMomo a la vez que todos volvían al comedor, siguiendo las órdenes del chico al cual casi nadie conoce

¿Pero me pregunto qué era-?"- -"¡Hey, ¿qué hace Midoriya ahí afuera!?"- El grito de Mineta trajo la atención de varios, miraron por donde apuntaba y algunos esperaban que no ocurra una masacre.

Donde Aizawa y Mic

-"¡Entreguen a All Might y dejen que le hagamos unas preguntas! ¡Él está aquí, ¿no es así!?"-

Aaah, la prensa. Hay veces en las que de verdad no saben cuando rendirse en cuanto a obtener ciertas informaciones. Y eso era algo que a Aizawa lo moles -error, me corrijo- odiaba, se le era imposible pensar en trabajar con todas esas personas preguntándole sobre cualquier cosa que se le pueda hacer. Agrega también de que si ellos intentaban algo...

-"Ellos son intrusos, sabes..."- Su amigo el rubio de lentes le susurra mientras la gente intenta pasar -"Puede llamarles incluso villanos. ¿Piensas que podemos derrotarlos?"- Suspiro al escuchar esa opción del Pro. La idea le sonaba tentadora a veces.

-"No lo hagas Mic. Escribirán un puñado de medias verdades o alguna que otra mentira de ti."- Observo por el rabillo de su ojo como el héroe parecía algo molesto ya con toda la gente y no podía culparlo.

-"¡Él está aquí, ¿verdad?!"- Pregunto nuevamente la reportera castaña.

-"¡Ya les dijimos que no!"- Termino respondiéndoles Mic, aunque no le hicieron caso.

-"¡Si nos da un breve comentario, los dejaremos!"- Comento otro reportero.

-"Si ustedes obtienen un solo comentario, querrán otro y otro. Sé cómo es eso."- El pelinegro trataba de convencerlos de una manera pacífica.

-"¿Aizawa?"- -"Ya te lo dije, no hagas nada y esperemos a la policía."-

Esto empezaba a descontrolarse porque de a poco la gente se movía al frente intentando entrar por la fuerza a las puertas de la academia.

-"¡Vamos, solo tendremos un minuto-!"- -"Un minuto para que se larguen."-

Tan pronto como parecía acabar la reportera, otra voz se escucho y ocasiono que todos se quedaran congelados en sus lugares. Hasta los mismos Pros estaban quietos al querer identificar al dueño. De a poco se empezó a sentir como la tierra vibraba, como si algo grande se acercara; Shouta y Present Mic se prepararon para lo que sea que estuviera viniendo.

-"Hay veces en las que me pregunto, ¿por qué la prensa no puede quedarse conforme con una respuesta, acaso serán estúpidos?"-

Los profesores abrieron los ojos al escuchar aquella voz, bastante aturdidos del asombro. Y como no estarlo si era la voz de uno de sus estudiantes, miraron a la multitud de gente y notaron como algunos estaban aterrados al escucharlo. Una pisada fuerte seguido de un temblor se sintió cerca de ellos y un mini tornado que comenzó desde abajo hasta arriba se podía observar. Cuando acabo, las quijadas no terminaron en caer al ver de qué se trataba.

Izuku Midoriya se encontraba sentado con las piernas en X, una mano apoyada en su rodilla mientras que con la otra sostenía su rostro que estaba de lado, dándole un aire de que estaba aburrido. Sin embargo, en esos ojos que observaron pudieron sentir que la imagen y el aire que soltaba eran distintos. Eso, y que sobre lo que se encontraba sentado como si no fuera nada era un enorme zorro. El animal gruño a la gente, ocasionando que varios retrocedieran por temor y tropezaran, Eraser y Mic se quedaron donde estaban, incapaces de procesar muy bien la situación.

-"Me parece que había quedado claro. All Might no se encuentra aquí, ¿y aun así insisten en entrar a la academia para poder obtener la respuesta a sus dudas? Debo felicitarlos, no tengo idea de cómo pasaron la barrera de U.A, aunque eso sí. Si no fuera por mí, ahora mismo tendrían que estar huyendo de shimco, ¿no es así amigo?"- Para afirmar su punto, palmeo levemente la cabeza del zorro, logrando que este deje de gruñirles un poco y retrocediendo como para darle espacio como para que se relajen. Deku se bajo de un salto de él para pararse junto a sus maestros quienes lo veían algo confundidos y inseguros de que hacía, el peli verde los vio antes de hablarles -"Bueno, menos mal que me dejaron estar con shimco un tiempo, tenían razón. Si un día rompían la barrera, de cualquier forma no podrían llegar más lejos gracias a mi amigo. Es una suerte de que me dejaran entablar una amistad con él."- Dijo a los profesionales. Estos lo miraron un rato antes de que se miraran entre sí y le sigan el juego.

-"Muy cierto joven oyente, me alegra de que hayas podido traerlo. ¡Un pequeño susto no viene mal algunas veces!"- Decía un animado Mic al ver como la gente incrédula no se veía que un simple estudiante podía tener confianza con un animal como ese, y más al escuchar que U.A tenía algo así.

-"Ciertamente, tuve mis dudas al principio. Bueno, me relaja el ver que nadie saldrá herido hoy o cualquier otro día."- Comento el pelinegro con ojeras mientras sonreía un poco por la astucia de su alumno.

Al poco rato empiezan a escucharse las sirenas de los oficiales, la gente empezó a suspirar en derrota una segunda vez. Ciertamente no creían posible ahora la idea de hablar con el Símbolo de la Paz, ni hoy ni en otro momento al enterarse sobre la supuesta mascota de la academia de héroes.

-"Goodbye, bad mass comunicativo!"- Les gritaba el rubio de lentes mientras veía como la policía alejaba a toda la multitud de la academia. Aizawa veía como Izuku estaba mirando por donde se iban de brazos cruzados y se notaba bastante serio. Como si algo lo estuviera molestando, decidió acercarse para hablar con él.

"Midoriya..."- Toco levemente el hombro de este para que lo vea -"Escucha, solo por esta vez no te daré un castigo por ayudarnos a controlar la situación aquí. Luego me explicaras sobre el animal. ¿Cómo están las cosas adentro, los estudiantes?"- El chico en eso se pone frente a él Pro y Mic curioso por escuchar también se acerca.

-"Todos están bien, shimco y yo tuvimos que hacer una escenita para que no anden correteando para posiblemente ocasionar un accidente. Les dije a todos que se regresen al comedor y esperen a que les avise que las cosas se calmaron. Ningún herido por suerte."- Explico tranquilamente lo ocurrido. Este chico era como una caja de sorpresas para ambos y a Mic le agradaba por eso.

-"Very good my student!"- Comento mientras le levantaba un pulgar.

-"Ok, creo que esta todo aclarado."- Decía EraserHead. Estaba por retirarse pero noto la mirada de molestia que dirigió el joven a otro lado y era bastante seria también -"¿Midoriya, algo más que comentar?"- El chico los miro de nuevo antes de hablar.

izuku: Pues, resulta que antes de venir aquí, encontramos algo que no me da buena espina y que posiblemente lo que usaron los medios para poder meterse a los terrenos. Es mejor que los lleve para que ustedes saquen sus hizo unas señas de manos, luego de recibir la confirmación de sus profesores para ir, y un tornado los envolvió a los tres por momento antes de que bajara. Ahora se encontraban en otra parte de los terrenos de la academia, unos héroes fueron más rápidos y llegaron antes que ellos.

Izuku miro a una de las personas que estaban ahí, pudo reconocer a Recovery Girl. Esa estatura mas la bata y el bastón en forma de aguja para inyecciones la hacían destacar (aunque la altura tal vez no).

Giro su vista a la siguiente, era una mujer mayor bastante hermosa con cuerpo esbelto; de cabello negro largo liso disparejo con pequeños brotes en punta, ojos azules; usaba un traje estilo dominatrix, una especie de corsé que cubre solo por debajo de sus pechos sobre un leotardo color piel, resaltando sus pechos y piernas. Lleva un antifaz, unas esposas en cada muñeca, un cinturón de herramientas en sus caderas y zapatos de cuero de tacón alto con medias semitransparentes.

Por más extraño que se le hiciera, no se puso nervioso o avergonzó al mirar cómo iba vestida, algo en ella le daba le transmitía como una sensación familiar. Se le quedo mirando un rato hasta que la voz de Recovery Girl lo saco de su estupor.

-"¿Cómo fueron los miembros de la prensa capaz de hacer algo como esto?"- Se notaba la intriga que tenía al ver frente a ellos, una parte del muro de U.A desintegrado y reducido a nada más que polvo.

"No creo que hayan sido ellos."- Fue en ese entonces que el director (que increíblemente no lo había detectado hasta ahora) junto a las personas se voltearon para ver como EraserHead y Present Mic se acercaban a ellos acompañados de Deku quien miraba la puerta con sospecha, él fue el que hablo -"Debió haber sido alguien que tomo un mal camino. dijo izuku activando su sharingan de tres tomoes viendo lo que quedaba de la puerta para susurrar elemento polvo.

"Midoriya, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? Vimos como apareció un zorro enorme cerca de la puerta principal."-

Aizawa: Crean o no, pero este chico fue quien nos trajo desde la otra parte. Nos informo que ya calmo las cosas adentro respecto a los demás estudiantes y nos explico lo del zorro gigante."- El pelinegro miro al chico mientras decía esto, el joven solo dio un "Mhmph" para afirmar -"Bien, ¿algo fuera de lugar aquí, 13, Midnight?"-

Nada que reportar, es muy extraño, tan solo atacaron esta parte."- Decía el héroe rescatista mirando la puerta otra vez.

izuku: el que hizo esto era la presencia de hace un momento-susurro el peliverde.

EraserHead: que fue lo que dijiste izuku-pregunto pues al parecer sabia algo al hizo que los otros profesores le prestaran atención a midoriya.

Izuku: bueno es que ala hora de entrada senti a una persona con una presencia desagradable en la entrada donde estaban los reporteros y en cuanto a lo que destruyo la puerta es el elemento polvo o algo que hace que las cosas se deterioren convirtiéndolo en polvo.

13:que quieres decir con eso de detectar a una persona junto con sus intenciones y con eso del elemento polvo.

izuku: bueno para ser mas claro tengo muchas habilidades una de ellas me permite sentir alas personas cercanas a mi pero también a grandes distancias en cuanto a lo desagradable puedo sentir sus intenciones y emociones, aunque de esta persona nada mas senti odio hacia los héroes y en cuanto a lo del elemento polvo es algo que ahora puedo hacer ya que con mis ojos puedo copiar los poderes siempre y cuando se ejecuten con los elementos, por ejemplo el elemento polvo desintegra todo lo que este en contacto con el y este ocupa el elemento viento, tierra y fuego en el para crearlo o en otro caso el elemento hielo de todoroki es la combinación de el viento y el agua me entendieron.

Midnight: tus ojos pregunto viendo los ojos de izuku que eran de color rojo sangre con tres comillas en ellos.

izuku: si, estos ojos se llaman sharingan(Ojo Copiador Giratorio) este me permite copiar las habilidades de alguien en cuanto a ataques con elemento como este que es elemento polvo que ya lo puedo hacer, junto con la manera de pelear pues me puedo adaptar a sus modo de pelea, tambien me otorga una vista mas nitidad capas de ver cosas que otros no podrían ver a simple de vista y me permite poner a las personas en una ilucion o incluso controlarlos con simplemente que me vieran a los ojos siempre y cuando no sean tan fuertes para librarse del control mental.

los maestro al escuchar esa respuesta se sorprendieron pues sus habilidades eran muy impresionantes y variadas como si tuviera muchos poderes pero, les preocupo lo de el control mental, pero aizawa se dio cuenta de algo pues tenia una duda.

Aizawa: espera dijiste que podías copiar con esos ojos y hacer ilusiones pero, entonces lo ojos blancos que mostraste en el ejercicio de batalla en la clase de all might.

izuku: a esos eran el byakugan(ojo blanco) este me permite ver a grandes distancias pues mi alcance es de 2 km, junto con una visión de 360° junto con que puedo ver atraves de los objetos como paredes como rayos x y me permiten atacar a los órganos para incapacitar mas rápido al activando el byakugan pues su ojos se tornaron blancos con unas venas resaltadas alrededor de este.

Midnight: si es cierto lo que dices prueba lo dijo con una sonrisa picara viendo al joven esperando que se avergonzara aunque estaba sorprendida de los podres del chico pues parecían ser muchos en uno.

izuku: esta bien dijo dirigiéndose a un campo de donde hicieron las pruebas con algunos de los maestros siguiéndolo pero la maestra Midnight estaba algo enojada pues sus encantos no funcionaban con el y la desconcertaba pues nadie se resistía a ella pero le llamo la atención el chico.

EN EL CAMPO DE PRUEBAS

IZUKU: bueno ya que voy demostrar mis habilidades que es lo que quieren que a sus maestros los cuales eran Midnight, aizawa, presión mic, 13 y all might que venia con sus compañeros pues se entero de la demostracion de izuku y talvez podria ayudar a sus compañeros.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO LE ALLÁ GUSTADO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA DEJEN SU VOTO Y COMENTEN EN CUANTO ALA HISTORIA.


End file.
